Kingdom Hearts Daybreak Chronicles Solaris' Adventure
by Zoroark710
Summary: Join Solaris, Owlette and her friends for an adventure in Daybreak Town to save the Princesses Of Heart of The Successors and save Kingdom Hearts! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from their worlds and this story is all part of Sola's side, enjoy! Pairing: Sola/Solaris X Amaya/Owlette and don't forget to leave a comment!
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

It all started at the Train Station, Sola wants to follow her new destiny at Daybreak Town.

Sola: Well, I'm off to my destiny, well, ready or not, Daybreak Town, here comes Sola!

Train Conductor: All aboard to Daybreak Town!

Sola went inside the train, headed to her location to new heights, new dreams and an all new adventure awaits for our heroine to begin her all new journey in Daybreak Town.

Amaya/Owlette: It's time to be together again, Solaris. (Owlette disappeared through Amaya)

Sola: All right, time for this world to meet the queen, The Queen Of The Fm-ians!

Looks like Sola's ready, well then, let's head on to Daybreak Town!

Luna Girl: Ha, the pieces are in their marks. Moth Girl: It's begun, little sis.

Luna Girl: Thanks, looks like the game is beginning, time for her to fall into our hands.

[Intro Song: "Simple And Clean -Ray Of Hope MIX-"/ Utada Hikaru]

Sola: So, this is Daybreak Town, huh? well, get ready, because your queen is ready.

Johnnie: Kairu, Sola's here, she's at the train station.

Kairu: What are we waiting for? let's go meet her.

Soldra: WAIT FOR ME GUYS! I WANT 2 SEE MY SISTER 1ST!

Johnnie: Whoa, Soldra, hold your horses, geez.

Soldra: I'M JUST EXCITED TO SEE MY SISTER, AFTER A LONG TRIP FROM HOME!

Sola: Hey guys, what's going on? Soldra, is that you? it's me, Sola.

Soldra: (Squealing) SOLA! YOU'RE HERE! YAY!

Kairu: Whoa, where did you come from, that was fast, Sola.

Johnnie: Yeah, we were going to meet you at the train station.

Sola: Yeah, I got tired of waiting, so I went to you guys.

Soldra: So, you ready to play with me, huh, huh, huh?

Sola: I see someone's calmed down for a bit, let's have fun, Soldra.

Looks like our heroine is going off to a great start and who knows, we'll know for sure that it will be more interesting, as her journey continues now.

Every Star Force Solas: Sola...help...us...please...we...beg...you.

Sola: (Thought) What are these voices in my head?

Johnnie: Sola, come on were going inside the house.

Sola: Oh, right, the house, got it Johnnie, on my way.

Libra Sola: (Telepathy) Sola, wait, as your teacher, you must save me first.

Sola: Johnnie, can you hold on for a sec, I going to get some groceries to celebrate my arrival here in Daybreak Town and my new destiny.

Johnnie: Okay, be here at 6 and we'll get this party started, we also got your mom inside too.

Sola: Where can I find you and who are you, what are you, where are you, are you trapped?

Libra Sola: I'm you, but in the Noise Form of Libra, you can call me Libra Sola or Miss Libra.

Sola: I was a teacher, back then? Whoa, you gotta tell me about yourself, Miss Libra.

Libra Sola: Now's not the time, can you see an Absent Silhouette anywhere, anywhere at all?

Sola: I see it, but it's in my room, I told Johnnie I brought back groceries tonight at 6.

Libra Sola: (Telepathy) So, go buy some groceries and head to your room immediately as possible, before anyone sees you!

Sola: Okay, myself, I'll do what you say, but still, I want answers from you, what's going on in this world and what's happening in this situation!

And so, our heroine has started her journey to her destiny, what power will she receive, what does it mean that she's has to save her own self from harm, those answers will be answered as the journey of our heroine continues.

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Disney Castle

After an encounter with Sola, our heroine is about to save herself from whatever, but first, she must get groceries, then it's to her room to head over to the Absent Silhouette of Libra Sola.

Sola: I'm back and I've got the groceries and let's get the party started, ready, everyone?

(Silence)

Sola: Hello? Hmm? guess everyone left, I guess, well, better get to the Absent Silhouette!

Sola went to her room to confront the Absent Silhouette, to save herself known as Libra Sola.

(Meanwhile Downstairs)

Everyone: Surprise! welcome Sola to your new home!

Sola sees the Absent Silhouette, It's the silhouette of the Libra constellation.

Sola: Myself, is this the Absent Silhouette you're talking about earlier?

Libra Sola: (Telepathy) Yes, this is the Silhouette of Libra, my kind of constellation.

Sola: Well, here goes nothing, I'm coming to save you, Miss Libra Sola!

Sola went inside the Absent Silhouette and into a whole new world dimension.

Sola: Where...am...I? myself, where am I, where are you? what is this world around me?!

Libra Sola: (Telepathy) Sola, welcome to Disney Castle, the first world of your destiny.

[Disney Castle]

Sola: This is a nice castle, I hope I get to see King Mickey and Queen Minnie.

Mickey: Excuse me, are you lost or something? I could get help for you.

Sola: OMG IT'S MICKEY MOUSE! Hi Mickey, your majesty! :D

Mickey: (Gasps) Sola? is that you? it's been a while, your majesty as well.

Minnie: Mickey, what's happening? (Gasps) Sola, it's you! it's been so long.

Sola: Oh yeah, you two, have you seen myself as Libra Sola, if you do, please tell me.

Mickey/Minnie: Libra Sola, you mean you're other self as a Noise Force unit?!

Sola: Yeah, why? (Hears Noise Form Sound) wait, do you hear that? Mickey, Minnie, listen.

Mickey: I hear it, but where is it coming from? Minnie, any idea where it's coming from?

Minnie: It's coming from the cornerstone of light underneath the castle grounds.

Mickey: Why would a Noise Force unit is at the cornerstone of light underneath?

Sola: That would be me that's calling us underground at the cornerstone of light!

Libra Sola: (Telepathy) Right, because sometimes I want to train there for battle.

Sola: Libra Sola, what is going on, I thought I was saving you, not training for a fight.

Libra Sola: I was until, a dark entity named the Crimson Dragon trapped me at the cornerstone.

Sola: Oh my, Rogue, why won't he get a grip of himself, these days?

Minnie: She's right, He is nothing but a treat to us and the worlds around us.

Sola: For now, let's head to the cornerstone of light to save Libra Sola.

Mickey: All right then, lead the way, Sola! Sola: Thanks, Mickey, let's go!

And so, Sola, Mickey and Minnie headed straight to the cornerstone of light.

Just then, Sola saw trouble up ahead, EM Viruses, creatures from the planet fm.

Sola: EM Viruses, they must've known I'm after Libra Sola, your majesty, I need your help.

Mickey: All right, I'm ready when you are, Sola. (Summons Keyblade)

Sola: All right, Mickey, here we go, Wave Battle, Ride On!

Sola got her battle cards ready and fought the EM Viruses with Mickey.

Sola: Battle Card Grination, Cannon! (Fires Cannon) bye-bye viruses!

Mickey swungs his keyblade at the viruses and strikes them down!

Mickey: That was a blast, having you in a total beatdown to infinity.

Sola and Mickey were blasting all the EM Viruses out of the sky!

Minnie: You two were perfect against those EM Viruses.

Sola/Mickey: Thanks Minnie, it was no trouble at all!

Libra Sola: (Telepathy) Hello, Noise Form unit trapped at the cornerstone, like now?!

Sola: Sorry about that, Libra Sola, come on guys, she's straight down this door!

Sola saw a small door of the huge door (like the one, that it was in KH and KHII).

Sola: I thought the huge door was...never mind, let's just go...for now.

Sola, Mickey and Minnie were at the cornerstone of light and saw something unusual.

The Libra Absent Silhouette came through and disappeared into a familiar silhouette.

Sola: Libra Scales?! I thought he was deleted after Gemini Spark deleted him years ago.

Libra Sola: Sola, you're going to have to face my dad, he's just an Absent Silhouette.

Sola: All right, Wave Battle, Ride On! let's go, Libra Scales!

Sola went to Libra Scales and blasted him with her Mega Buster, but had little damage.

Sola: Battle Card Grination, Air Spread! (Strikes Libra for huge damage)

Libra Scales used his Fire Blast at Sola, but it was dodged by Sola.

Sola: Battle Card Grination, Wide Wave! (Splashes at Libra and soaking wet)

Libra Scales uses his Water Blast at Sola, but Sola didn't dodge that one.

Sola: (Takes Damage) I'm soaked, that's it, Battle Card Grination, Plasma Gun!

Sola shot her plasma gun at Libra Scales and got shocked!

Libra Sola: He's paralyzed, Sola, finish him off, now, I know he's my dad, but he's just an Absent Silhouette, please Sola, finish him off.

Sola: This ends now, Battle Card Grination, Brave Sword! (Finishes Libra Scales)

Libra Sola saw her father being deleted, but then he reappeared and became the Libra Absent Silhouette and the Absent Silhouette disappeared.

Libra Sola: (Heard Libra Scales' Words) Libra Sola, you have an excellent choice to be with your friend, Sola, but your name will be known as Scale and you're choice is worthy.

Scale: A. Help out Sola and her friends, or B. Watch the devastation of planet fm.

Sola: Scale, choose A, not B, otherwise both our worlds would be destroyed.

Scale broke the chains where she was held captured and she was free, finally free!

Scale was using fire Battle Cards and water Battle Cards at the same time to her freedom.

Sola: This may be a perfect time to a song number, you ready everyone?

Mickey: Oh boy, I'm ready for a song number all right, you ready Minnie?

Minnie: Ready Mickey, Scale and Sola, play the music!

Sola/Scale: All right, Ladies and Gentlemen, here comes the beat! hit it!

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Shine Supernova

[Scale's Song: Shine Supernova]

The music came as the galaxy map shows the starships and constellations.

Minnie: _Flying through the galaxy with supernova energy, under pressure together, we're so much better, so much better you know._

Mickey: _And if a shooting star would cross the sky tonight, we'd be superheroes winning every fight, side by side, we come alive, standing on your shoulders, I could touch the sky._

Together: _Out of the darkness blazing, you know how we made it, burning bright as the sun was expanding, shine shine shine and shine shine shine, just like a supernova burns so amazing, we fly high and watch how you make me shine shime shine and shine shine shine, together we shine, force field made of you and me, nothing can stop this energy, together forever we're so much better, so much better you know._

Scale:_ Breaking through reality, we're soaring to infinity, there's no matter, wherever we fly together, defying gravity. (yeah)_

Sola:_ And if a shooting star would cross the sky tonight we'd put it in the universe align, side by side, we come alive, standing on your shoulders, I could touch the sky!_

Together:_ Out of the darkness blazing, you know how we made it, burning bright as the sun was expanding, shine shine shine and shine shine shine, just like a supernova burns so amazing, we fly high and watch how you make me shine shine shine and shine shine shine, together we shine, together we shine, together we shine, supernova baby, oh yeah, together we shine._

Scale: Thank you for rescuing me, Sola, thank you scientificly.

Sola: You're welcome, Scale, you're scientificly welcome.

Everyone: What happened? (Sees destruction and everything a mess at the cornerstone of light)

Sola/Scale/Mickey/Minnie: Well. (Tells everyone what happened and they understood what happened today)

The gang threw a huge party and the song played again and everyone sang along to the very end.

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: A New Daily Life

A portal to the real world appeared and looks like it's time to say their goodbyes.

Sola: Well, looks like it's time for us to go.

Scale: Yeah, we got other Noise Form units to save.

Mickey: Okay, we'll see ya real soon!

Minnie: Have a safe journey, you two. (Blows A Kiss)

Sola/Scale: Mickey and Minnie, see ya real soon, bye-bye!

Sola and Scale went through the portal back to Daybreak Town, something tells them that this is just the beginning of the adventure of our heroine, Sola.

[Daybreak Town]

Soldra: Where is she?! she didn't come to our welcome home party! (Crying)

Sola's Mom: I hope she's okay, I want to see my only girl all grown up.

Sola: Oh guys! guess who's here, it's me, that's who! (Appeared like magic)

Soldra: (Screaming) SOLA, YOU'RE HERE, FINALLY, IT'S PARTY TIME!

Sola's Mom: Oh, Sola, you're finally here, by surprise, that's my special girl.

Sola: I brought a friend, everyone, meet Scale, daughter of Libra Scales!

Sola's Mom: Um, guys, may we have some privacy, all of you, except for Soldra.

Johnnie: Oh, okay, Kairu, wanna go play outside?

Kairu: Sure thing, bro, let's play basketball.

Sola's Mom: All right, family meeting at Sola's room!

Soldra: YES! Sola: What's going on, mom? Scale: I knew this would happen. Sola's Mom: Ladies, her room, now!

[Sola's Room]

Sola: All right, guys, what's going on?!

Sola's Mom: Did you just say the daughter of Libra Scales is Scale?

Sola: Yes? why? is it a bad thing? did I do something wrong?

Sola's Mom: I knew the day has come, you are the one who will save the princesses of heart and Kingdom Hearts.

Sola: But the Noise Form units, what about them? what happened?

Scale: Like I said, the Crimson Dragon put us in chains and imprisoned us like jailbirds.

Sola's Mom: That's possible, but, that aside, we need to find the other Noise Forms.

Scale: I need some time to locate the other Noise Forms, until then, let's enjoy our day.

Sola enjoyed the welcome home party, then she went to sleep for another day.

[Morning]

Sola: (Yawns) Morning, Mom, Soldra, Scale, I'll be outside.

Sola went outside with her friends, Johnnie and Kairu.

Sola: There's the school, let's do our best to learn our knowledge.

[Sola's School]

Sola's Teacher: Class, Iet's introduce our new student, meet her majesty herself, Sola.

(Classmates introducing to Sola)

Connor: Hello, your majesty, I'm Connor, nice to meet you. (Bows to Sola)

Greg: It's an honor to meet you, your majesty, I'm Greg. (Bows to Sola)

Amaya: Oh hi, your majesty, I'm Amaya, charmed to meet you. (Curtsies to Sola)

Sola: Nice to meet you, Connor, Greg and Amaya. (Curtsies to Connor, Greg and Amaya)

Amaya: We're going to have so much fun together as classmates.

Johnnie: Hey, Sola, nice to see you came by, I see you met the star students.

Kairu: You're in this class too? we'll looks like our paths have been crossed.

Sola: Everyone, let the lesson underway, let have a wonderful class.

(Class studying for this semester of this period)

(School bell ringing)

Sola's Teacher: It's recess everyone, you can have free time!

Amaya: Um, your majesty? may I have a word with you?

Sola: Sure thing, Amaya, anything that you're heart desires.

Amaya: Have you ever heard about a friend named Snowdrop?

Sola: Snowdrop? who is she, your friend from another world?

Amaya: We used to have fun last night with me and my friends.

Scale: Excuse me, I need to borrow Sola, Connor, Greg and Amaya.

Sola, Connor, Greg and Amaya went to Scale and went outside.

Scale: Did you say about Snowdrop, Amaya's special friend?

Amaya: You know where she might be? where is she, can you find her?

Sola: Meet us at night time and we'll meet you there.

Connor: Don't worry Amaya, we'll find Snowdrop, sooner than you think.

Greg: Yeah, besides we have your majesty to help out, so we'll be there.

Amaya: Then night time it is then, for Snowdrop, we'll save you, I promise.

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: The Heartbroken Past

Amaya: Oh, Snowdrop, I wish we were together again, not just Catboy and Gekko, but your special friend, Owlette, which is, me.

[Amaya's Lament Plays]

Sola: A musical number?! right now?! who's doing all of this?

Connor: What's that music? Amaya, did you do all this?

Greg: Is she singing as well? because I'm ready whenever to listen.

Scale: Snowdrop, where is she? if i knew your location, Amaya would be happy.

Sola's Mom: Soldra, listen. (Hears Music) Soldra: A musical number? how's that possible?

Amaya:_ If only you could know, the things I long to say, if only I could tell you what I wish I could convey, it's in my every glance, my heart's an open book, you'd see it all at once if only you would look...if only you could glimpse, the feeling that I feel, if only you would notice what I'm dying to reveal, the dreams I can't declare, the needs I can't deny, you'd understand them all if only you would try...all my secrets, you would learn them, all my longings, you'd return them, then the silence would be broken, not a word would need be spoken._

* * *

[Flashback to Amaya's Past]

Amaya: Snowdrop, show me a special place, please?

Snowdrop: All right, as a shape-shifting owl, I'll do anything for my special girl.

Amaya: For a shape-shifting owl, you're not just beautiful, you're cute.

Snowdrop: Maybe we can go see the Fertile Grounds and restore these hearts

Amaya: Lucky for us, our hearts can be a place to us.

Snowdrop: Can we still go to the Fertile Grounds?

Amaya: Sure, if that makes us happy, for the both of us.

[End Of Flashback]

* * *

Amaya: (Hears flute tune, just like in Prince Of Persia 2008) Snowdrop?

Snowdrop: (Telepathy) Amaya, get help, I'm at the Fertile Grounds.

Amaya: Wait, my amulet, it's missing, who took it?

When suddenly, an orb containing Amaya's amulet was floating away.

Snowdrop: (Telepathy) Amaya, it's heading towards an Absent Silhouette.

Sola: That's my cue, where's the Absent Silhouette with Amaya's amulet?

Scale: I'm sending coordinates to your location to the Absent Silhouette.

Sola: It's at the Botanical Gardens, but, we'll have to be on our guard about this.

Connor: We'll come too, because we're the heroes by night! (Touches Cat Amulet) Yeah!

Greg: I may be young, but I'm also a hero by night as well. (Touches Gekko Amulet) Yeah!

Scale: I knew those star students are familiar, Connor, you must be the leader of a great band of heroes known to face off against villains who are messing on our day.

Sola: Which means, it can't be possible, Connor becomes...

Catboy: Catboy! (Does a cat flip and uses his Super Cat Speed)

Sola: And it can't be also be possible that Greg becomes...

Gekko: Gekko! (Jumps and smashes on the ground)

Sola: Everyone, to the Botanical Garden!

[Botanical Gardens]

Catboy: But there's someone missing, where's Owlette?

Amaya: That's me, but my amulet's gone, who would took it?

Snowdrop: (Telepathy) Only one way to find out, let Amaya join you, she'll save me.

Sola: Amaya, Everyone, let's go into the Absent Silhouette and get Amaya's amulet and to rescue Snowdrop!

End Of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Night Dimension

Sola and our heroes went into the Absent Silhouette, it was a garden of doors.

Amaya: Snowdrop, this is the Fertile Grounds you spoke of, this place is this garden?! :D

Snowdrop: (Telepathy) Yes Amaya, Welcome to Night Dimension, our very own Fertile Ground!

[Night Dimension]

Catboy: I hope we get to find your Owl bracelet, Amaya, if we don't, we won't be a team again.

Gekko: I wish someone could help us find Amaya's amulet and Snowdrop.

Owl: You wish to find what you lost, my friends?

Sola: Who said that, show yourself, now and right in front of us!

Owl: Want to find your friends' amulet and Snowdrop altogether, then you're in for a treat.

Amaya: Who are you? and how do you know about my amulet and Snowdrop?

Owl: My name is Owl and I heard that lizard boy said about those two things.

Gekko: I'm not a lizard boy, my name is Gekko, but my real name is Greg.

Catboy: I'm Catboy, but my real name would be known as Connor.

Amaya: My name's Amaya, I used to have an alter ego known as Owlette.

NiGHTS: (Plays Flute) Hi there, I'm NiGHTS, pleasure to meet you! ;)

Sola: I'm known as Queen of the Fm-ians, Sola, at your own service.

NiGHTS: Ah, your majesty, herself, heard all about your adventures.

Sola: Aw, thanks, and we'll help you out, what's in store for us?

NiGHTS: Come with me and I will show you the path to my adventure.

And so, our heores take on an adventure, that it was never seen before, the Night Dimension.

Owl: This is a world to your own heart, this place is known as Nightopia.

(Shows the garden of doors to each world) Everyone: Whoa!

NiGHTS: Not everything's peaceful, there are nightmarens who threatened Nightopia.

NiGHTS flies around and around until NiGHTS draws a circle air and everyone's amazed.

NiGHTS: Well then, shall we dualize and fly together, come on it'll be fun!

Amaya: This is going to be one heck of an adventure, guys.

(Everyone dualized and practiced flying for a few minutes)

Catboy, Gekko and Amaya: That was the greatest flight test you've ever put on!

NiGHTS: Thanks guys, come on, let's head back to the Dream Gate.

Sola: I wonder what adventure we will have for today?

End Of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: The Swords Of Snowdrop

NiGHTS: We're protecting these worlds from nightmaren and we need your help from two visitors, Will and Helen.

Amaya: And maybe we can find Snowdrop and my Owl amulet!

Connor: Guys, take a look, isn't that NiGHTS up there!

NiGHTS: Reala, everyone be on your guard!

Sola: Reala?! that's insane, but he's has a lot of intensity, he's heading for one of the doors.

Amaya: What do you mean, Sola?

Sola: That's preposterous that NiGHTS was also a nightmaren, but NiGHTS is the only one that will lead us to Snowdrop and Amaya's amulet.

Snowdrop: (Telepathy) Don't let NiGHTS get captured, NiGHTS is the key to finding me and the Owl amulet, Sola, PJ Masks, Amaya, I'm sending you a special friend to find me, for now, please hurry!

Just then, a sword came towards to Sola and grabs Sola by the hand.

NiGHTS: What the?! what is this sword? is it from Snowdrop?

Cali: Are you Sola, along with the PJ Masks and mademoiselle Amaya?

Sola: Who is this sword chick?

NiGHTS: That's Aegislash, the Royal Sword Pokemon and the evolved form of Doublade, it said to be known as "The King's Sword" and it can lead to a special power at the right moment.

Cali: I'm not just an Aegislash, my name is Cali, Snowdrop's special friend.

Sola: Nice to meet you, Cali, I'm Sola, Queen of the fm-ians.

Cali: Your majesty, I'm not just here all by myself, I've brought knights of my very own.

Amaya: Knights, as in your royal soldiers? well, where are they, let's meet them!

Cali: Sisters, come out and meet my friends and her majesty!

Just then, two swords came, along with one sword that's younger.

Doppel/Ganger: Hi, your majesty! (Curtsies to Sola)

Edge: Oh, hello, your majesty. (Curtsies to Sola)

Greg: Those two are known as Doublade and that little one is Honedge.

Connor: Sword Pokemon and a complete set of them too.

Cali: Meet Doppel and Ganger, twin swords known as Doublade and our youngest and most dearest child of the knights, Edge the Honedge.

Sola: Hi there, I'm Sola, queen of the fm-ians, nice to meet you all.

NiGHTS: Um guys, aren't we going to stop Reala from threatening Nightopia?

Sola: Right, everyone, quick brief, we're going to atop Reala at the worlds, once we get stop him, we'll find Snowdrop and Amaya's amulet.

NiGHTS: Everyone, let's move out and do our best, not to get caught!

Sola: If any EM Viruses come along the way, we'll bust them wide open!

Everyone: Let's GO!

Sola and her friends went to the worlds to stop Reala to find Snowdrop and Amaya's amulet.

NiGHTS: Here we are, Aqua Gardens, where the Reala is at, we'll track his location once we find him, huh? what?! (Trapped in cage)

Everyone: NiGHTS! are you okay?!

NiGHTS: I'm all right (Gasps) guys, look out!

Gekko: Slithering serpents! EM Viruses, dead ahead!

Catboy: Good eye, Gekko, let's take them out!

Sola: Battle Card Grination, Wide Wave! (Splashes at the viruses)

Catboy: Super Cat Speed! (attacking the em viruses while running) that's 1, 2, 3!

Gekko: My turn, Super Gekko Muscles! (crushes the em viruses) how's that for strength?

Cali: Amaya, take Edge, she'll help you fight for now on, call us anytime you need us.

Amaya: Edge, EM Viruses coming your way! (Slashes the em viruses) thanks, Edge.

Sola: Cali, let's do this, Battle Card Grination, Brave Sword! (Sliced and diced the em viruses) Guys, We did it!

Everyone: Yeah! (Hears Music)

Snowdrop: _It's in my every glance, my heart's an open book._

Amaya: Everyone, listen!

Snowdrop: _You see it all at once if only you would look._

Sola: AAAHHH! (Violet light appeared awakening to Sola)

Snowdrop:_ The dreams I can declare, the needs I can deny._

Cali: Mademoiselle Snowdrop, it's you!

Snowdrop: _You understand them all if only you would try._

NiGHTS: I'm free, let's get out of here, quick, come on, everyone.

Everyone: Right!

Just then, nightmarens appeared at everyone at once.

Reala: NiGHTS, you are nothing but a traitor to our kind of nightmaren.

NiGHTS: Reala! here to nag about going to Wizeman, is that correct?

Gekko: Wait a minute, that's Reala?!

Catboy: Yes, Gekko, he's going to capture NiGHTS, even worse, us!

Amaya: I don't want to be captured or we won't find Snowdrop and my amulet.

Edge: (Crying) I don't want to be in chains, big sis!

Cali: I know, Edge, I know, we need an escape route.

Doppel: Better make it fast, Cali. Ganger: Or we'll be in chains.

Reala: You and your friends will be in chains, thanks to the nightmaren, the way we fight, they will be your end, go capture them and bring them to Master Wizeman!

Everyone: Scatter!

(Everyone scatter across the Aqua Gardens)

Amaya: Cali, more nightmarens, dead ahead!

Cali: Going up and going down and smash! (throws nightmaren out of the park)

Catboy: Doppel, Ganger, on your capes, look.

Doppel/Ganger: We know, hold on tight, up we go! (Jumps over the nightmarens) In your face!

Gekko: Look out, Edge, we're about to hit straight towards them.

Edge: Slide, ready? 1, 2, 3, Slide! (Slides under the nightmarens amd strike) all clear!

Everyone: Finally, we escaped from the nightmarens!

Cali: Boy, that was intense, come on, let's head back to the Dream Gate, everyone. (Silent) Wait, where did everyone go?

End Of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Sides Of The Heroes

As our heroes make their getaway from the nightmarens, our heroes were scattered at several places.

Cali was running alone at the Dream Gate, Catboy, Doppel and Ganger were dashing away from the nightmarens at the Aqua Gardens, Gekko and Edge were hiding from the nightmarens at the Delight City, Sola, Amaya and NiGHTS are in the Memory Forest, while running, let's see how things turn out.

(Cali's Side)

Cali was running away from the nightmarens, until she saw two visitors and the girl was curious, until Owl came and saw the visitors with her shyness.

Owl: Hoo! looks like our visitors are here, Cali, since you're new here, would you introduce them to yourself?

Cali: Sure thing, Owl. Owl: Oh, here they come, remember, kind and gentle.

Cali went to the visitors and introduce to those two visitors.

Cali: Hi, I'm Cali, Cali The Aegislash, at your service.

Helen: Hi, Cali, I'm Helen, nice to meet you.

Will: I'm Will, it's nice to see you, Cali

Cali: Looks like you and me are going to have a nice chat together.

And so, Cali, Helen and Will were having a nice chat together, meanwhile.

(Catboy's Side)

Catboy, Doppel and Ganger were dashing away from the nightmarens, until they reached a dead end, an ocean.

Catboy: Uh oh, not water, ahh! (screeching halt) that was a close one.

Doppel: What's wrong with water, Catboy, you're a human, humans like getting wet.

Ganger: It's because cats hate water, Catboy's the only human who doesn't like water.

Catboy: My traits are like a cat and I can still drink water, but not get wet by it.

Doppel: Same here, I'll rust if I get hit by water and cease to exist.

Ganger: That's not true, only fire can cease us to exist, not water!

Catboy: Fire or water, we need to go, we can't stay here forever.

Doppel/Ganger: Right, lead the way, Catboy!

Catboy: Hold on tight, Super Cat Speed!

Catboy, Doppel and Ganger was on their way to the Dream Gate.

(Gekko's Side)

Gekko and Edge were running from the nightmarens to buy some time to hide.

Gekko: Edge, let's hide over there, that way the nightmarens won't see us.

Edge: Okay, but please hurry they're coming, hurry, I can hear them!

Gekko: Super Gekko Camouflage! (blend in with the scenery)

Edge: I'll act like a regular sword, time to be still. (Stood still)

Gekko: I think they're gone, Edge, let's go, uh, Edge?

Edge: I miss my big sister Cali and my sisters Doppel and Ganger! (Crying)

Gekko: Don't worry, Edge, I'll find away to get back to the Dream Gate.

Edge: You will? oh, thank you, Gekko, I really appreciate it! :D

Gekko: No problem, now, let's move on to the Dream Gate to see your sisters.

Edge: Sisters, don't worry, your little sister's coming back for you!

(Sola's Side)

Sola, NiGHTS and Amaya were running from the nightmarens, while Sola was in pain, due to that yellow light that was inside her, they were acting like statues, to fool the nightmarens.

Girls: (Sees the nightmarens go away and start moving again) That was a close one!

Sola: What was that light inside me? it was violet all over the place!

NiGHTS: (Thought) Could it be the power of true hearts?

Amaya: (Thought) All right, Amaya, you could do this, she's just an fm-ian, but it's time!

Sola: Hey Amaya, what's up? (Feels Pain) it hurts so much! DX

Amaya: After I get my amulet and save Snowdrop, do you want to hang out with us?

Sola: Yes, Amaya, I will totally hang out with you two! ;D (Feels Pain) DX

NiGHTS: You two, let's go, we need to go to the Dream Gate, before were compromised.

Just then, the Absent Silhouette came and became a majestic bird.

Sola: Terra Condor? but he was destroyed at the room of heroes! (Feels Pain) DX

NiGHTS: No time for the Dream Gate, we need to make a detour!

Amaya: Sola, lead the way! Sola: (Feels Pain) DX Amaya: Okay, I'll lead the way.

NiGHTS: And I'm going to help you, Amaya, hold on tight!

[The Dream Gate]

Catboy, Gekko, Edge, Doppel and Ganger: We're here, but where's Cali and the girls?

Cali: I'm here and guess who's here with me, introduce yourselves.

Helen: I'm Helen, nice to meet you. Will: I'm Will, pleasure of your service.

The Boys and The Swords: Hi Helen, Hi Will, wait, where are Sola, NiGHTS and Amaya?! Helen And Will: NiGHTS? here? and who are Sola and Amaya?

End Of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: The Power Of True Heart

Snowdrop: Girls, I'm trapped in chains and I can't get free from Terra Condor!

Amaya: You're trapped inside Terra Condor?!

Snowdrop: No, I'm up here, in a owl cage, in chains, an owl cage with chains.

Sola: Oh no, this is bad (Feels Pain) it's so painful! DX

Scale: (Telepathy) Sorry I took so long, is everyone all right?

Sola: I'm not, I'm in pain, it's so painful (Feels Pain) DX

Scale: (Telepathy) Terra Condor, I thought he was destroyed permanently at the room of heroes and got deleted, It's an Absent Silhouette of him.

NiGHTS: We have to take him out, but I can't to this alone, I need more power from other visitors and so I think we'll lose this fight, never fought an fm-ian before.

Amaya: I wish I had my amulet, then we could fly to Terra Condor and with Sola in pain, we're hopeless, if there's a way to fight him.

Just then, a glow in Sola and Amaya's hands were shining as a special power awakened.

(The Magic Book Plays From Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright)

Sola: AAAHHH! (Violet light awakening inside her)

Amaya: What's happening? what's going on? (Red light awakening inside her)

The two girls were in for a surprise, the Owl amulet appeared out of nowhere and Amaya saw it and boy, was she in for a treat.

Amaya: (Gasps) My Owl amulet, it's with you, Snowdrop!

Sola: But, we need to free you first, then Amaya will have her powers back and this pain inside me will stop once and for all! (Feels Pain) DX

Amaya and Sola hold hands and just then, a pair of wings appeared out of Sola and Amaya's backs and this is going to change their lives.

Sola/Amaya: Let's fly! come on, NiGHTS!

NiGHTS: All right, let's teach Terra Condor a lesson, free Snowdrop and the Owl amulet!

Sola, Amaya and NiGHTS took flight and had a showdown with Terra Condor.

Sola/Amaya/NiGHTS: Tri-Jet Threat! (3X Speed Up and Attacks Terra Condor)

Terra Condor attacked them using his feathers to keep them away from Snowdrop.

Sola/Amaya/NiGHTS: Uni-Fusion Boost! (Blasts off into infinity and beyond)

The girls strike Terra Condor with brute force with extra girl power.

Terra Condor launched his missiles at the girls, so they won't reach Snowdrop.

NiGHTS: Girls, I'll leave Terra Condor to you two, I'll bring back Will, Helen and the others.

Sola and Amaya hold their hands tight and the glow was brighter than before.

Sola: Whoa, what is this? some kind of bond, somehow? the pain it's gone.

Amaya: (Blushes) It's our hearts, they're one, like combining our strength.

Sola: (Blushes) Oh, really? well, if our hearts are the power, let's put it to use! ;)

Sola/Amaya: Attract! (Attracts Terra Condor with their charm)

Terra Condor was neutralized by Sola and Amaya's charm.

Sola: I say we give Terra Condor some kisses to him, shall we?

Amaya: Sure thing, Sola, let's give it our all to him.

Sola/Amaya: Sweet Kiss! (Blows kisses to Terra Condor)

Terra Condor was confused and charmed by Sola and Amaya.

Sola: Let's give him a good night kiss? shall we?

Amaya: Ooh! a good night kiss, huh? we'll give him one.

Sola/Amaya: Lovely Kiss! (Blows kisses to Terra Condor)

Terra Condor was now asleep and passed out of battle.

Sola: Let's take his energy while we can with one more kiss.

Amaya: Wait, you don't mean that kiss, I'm hyped, here we go!

Sola/Amaya: Draining Kiss! (Kisses Terra Condor and taking his energy)

Terra Condor's energy was drained and almost out of trace!

Sola: Let's end this, Amaya! Amaya: Right, Here we go!

Sola/Amaya: Battle Card Grination, Atom Blazer! (Burns Terra Condor)

Terra Condor was defeated and turned into an Absent Silhouette again and vanished.

Snowdrop: Ahh! (Falling down with the cage)

Sola/Amaya: Snowdrop! (Flies after her to save the day)

The girls caught Snowdrop and landed safely to the forest grounds.

Snowdrop: Thank you, and Amaya, here's your amulet! ;)

Amaya: (Gasps) My amulet! ooh, thank you, Snowdrop! (Gives her a kiss on the cheek and puts on the Owl amulet and regained her heart)

Snowdrop: Okay, let's not get ahead too much, okay? good.

Just then, Sola and the girls heard Terra Condor's words.

Girls: (Hears Terra Condor's Words) Well, looks like you bested me out, due to those kisses you gave me, and boy, was I the cheerful one, Sola, you have those lights right, you're alter ego, Spark (a.k.a Zerker Sola) is dead ahead at the Dark Ocean.

Amaya: Spark?! at the Dark Ocean?! that's horrible, she'll get thrashed!

Sola: We have to save her, but first, let's meet up at the Dream Gate!

Amaya: Right! let's go to the Dream Gate and our friends.

End Of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: Spark's Capture

Sola, Snowdrop and Amaya went back to the Dream Gate, where everyone was waiting for them to return safely and unharmed.

Sola/Amaya: We're back and unharmed and ready for action!

Everyone: You're back, NiGHTS was looking for you two, they're up there!

Sola and Amaya looked up and saw NiGHTS, Will and Helen at the sky above.

Sola: Who are those two? Amaya: Yeah, we never met them before, except all of you.

Catboy: Sorry you missed that, Amaya, it's a long story.

Gekko: Yeah, it's a very long story, we met those two visitors, NiGHTS met them before us.

Spark: (Telepathy) Hello? Scale, Amaya, Snowdrop, Everyone, help me please, I may be a knight, but I don't want to be deleted! Help!

Amaya: Don't worry Spark, I'm coming for you, along with my friends, Snowdrop and Sola!

Scale: (Telepathy) Spark! sorry I took so long again, I was watching the battle of Terra Condor and forgot to talk to Sola and Amaya, including NiGHTS.

Amaya: Don't worry, Scale, I've got my amulet back and I'm ready for action!

Catboy/Gekko: Congratulations on getting your amulet back, Amaya!

Amaya: Thanks! now, Spark is at the Dark Ocean, we need to go down there and rescue her!

NiGHTS: No one's ever gone to the Dark Ocean, because once your there, no turning back!

Snowdrop: If someone has to do it, it's Sola, Amaya and me!

Will: Before you go, let us introduce ourselves, I'm Will and that's Helen. Helen: Hi there!

Sola/Amaya/Snowdrop: Hi Will, Hi Helen, you'll wish us luck! Will/Helen: We will!

Sola: Ladies, to the Dark Ocean to save Spark!

Ladies: Right! Let's GO!

The girls headed towards the stairway to the Dark Ocean.

Amaya: Wait! before we go, can anyone go get my pajamas?

NiGHTS: Here ya go! (Gives Amaya's Pajamas to her)

Amaya: Thanks NiGHTS, now let's go save Spark!

Everyone: Here we go! NiGHTS: Be careful and hurry back!

The girls went deeper and deeper into the Dark Ocean, until they landed on a building.

Amaya: Let's do this! (Touches Owl amulet) (Silence) huh? my amulet's out of power?! it must've lost it's energy while it's missing!

Spark: Help me! (Went to another Absent Silhouette)

Sola: An Absent Silhouette?! here?! now?! but I thought (Sighs) never mind.

Amaya: There's no time for that, Sola, Spark's heading for the Absent Silhouette!

Snowdrop: Then let's save Spark and get back to our world!

Sola/Amaya: Right! Snowdrop: All right then, let's go team!

End Of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: Miraculous City

The girls went to the Absent Silhouette and they were in the city of Paris.

Sola: What kind of world is this place? never seen anything like it.

Soldra: Sis? is that you? with your friends Amaya and Snowdrop?

Sola: That voice, isn't that? (Gasps) Soldra! well, look what the cat dragged in!

Soldra: Sola! it's good to see you, the Absent Silhouette sent me here to help you out on finding Spark!

Sola: Really? that's kind of nice of you, little sis, thank you for coming.

Snowdrop: Well, this is what I call a sister reunion I've experienced.

Amaya: So, this is your sister, hi, I'm Amaya, pleasure to meet you.

Snowdrop: And I'm Snowdrop, Amaya's loyal shape-shifting pet, charmed.

Marinette: Soldra, Amaya and Snowdrop, I presume, you too, your majesty. (Curtsies To Sola)

Amaya: Marinette! it's you! it's been a while since we had a field trip here in Paris!

Marinette: True, this is where you and I first met, at this park, with all your classmates.

Sola: So, looks like you know about me, 100% tell what world are we in exactly?

Marinette: Actually, this place is the Miraculous City and trust me, this is where the magic happens and the true nature of the city.

[Miraculous City]

Soldra: Ooh, Miraculous City, slick move, Marinette, but, I like it. ;P

Amaya: Oh yeah, Marinette, my powers didn't work when I got my amulet back, my suggestion was maybe it got drained while it was missing.

Marinette: Maybe you're powers were stolen! maybe a villain took it!

Sola: I see Amaya's power, it's floating away, to that street!

Snowdrop: Good eye, your majesty, come on let's follow it.

The Girls followed Amaya's power floating away at the streets of Miraculous City.

Sola: Phew, I'm out of breath, we should take a break.

Amaya: No way, we have to get my powers back.

Marinette: Don't worry, I've got a very special friend of mine. (Plays Eon Flute)

Sola: Wait! that's the Eon Flute, which means, which means (Gasps) The Eon Dragons!

Soldra: Same here, sis, I recognize that tune anywhere, the majestic Eon Flute.

Amaya: I wonder if it's either Latios or Latias, that's what the Eon Flute was meant to call.

Sola: Don't worry, Amaya, we'll get your power back, even willing to sacrifice myself for you.

Amaya: (Blushes) Thank you, Sola, that's very thoughtful of you.

Just then, a light of dashing red came through the sky and zoomed at the team's location.

Eurydice: You called Marinette? Marinette: Yes, Eurydice, first, meet my friends.

Eurydice: (Gasps) your majesty, I'm so happy to see you today! ;D (Curtsies To Sola) you're Amaya, Soldra and Snowdrop.

Marinette: I know you're excited to see her majesty herself, Sola.

Soldra: Eurydice, Orpheus' sister and a hot-headed sister indeed.

Eurydice: I guess you heard of me, Soldra. (Laughs)

Amaya: So, have you seen Spark? she's been captured and the Absent Silhouette taking her hostage and she's in trouble.

Marinette: Well, I did saw her trapped, but she's not alone, she's with Virgo Sola trapped too.

Sola/Soldra/Amaya/Snowdrop: Virgo Sola?! are you seriously serious?!

Marinette: Afraid so, we need to find them and Amaya's power.

Eurydice: I saw Amaya's power, but it's guarded by a spade, a club, a diamond and Virgo Sola and Spark are guarded by the Absent Silhouette is the Queen.

Sola: Wait, I know those enemies, we met once as rivals.

Marinette: Once we get Amaya's power, she'll be able to transform and will be unstoppable!

Snowdrop: Well, what are we waiting for? let's take out the guardians!

Girls: Right, let's go! to save Amaya's power and save Spark and Virgo Sola!

End Of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12: The Carnival Of Trials

Sola: I don't know if were up for this, but a mission's a mission.

Amaya: Girls, you might want to look at this.

Snowdrop: Look at what, Amaya? Amaya: Turn around, ladies, look!

Marinette: Oh my god, it looks like a carnival with the same marks as the locks guarding your powers, Amaya.

Soldra: Are we going to play at the carnival? are we? are we? :D

Eurydice: We have a mission, Soldra, freeing Amaya's powers.

Soldra: All right, we'll go save Amaya's powers and then we'll go play at the carnival?

Eurydice: Depends how fast we go, yes. ;)

Amaya: We have to get pass Spade, Club and Diamond to get my powers back.

Snowdrop: We'll have to go on these rides in order to move on.

Sola/Amaya: We'll take the Diamond path!

Marinette/Snowdrop: We'll take the Spade path!

Soldra/Eurydice: We'll take the Club path!

Girls: All right, let's split up and go!

(Soldra And Eurydice's Side)

Soldra: Well, looks like I'm at the club, get it? Club? as in The Club?

Eurydice: I get it, so what ride are we taking?

Soldra And Eurydice saw a rollercoaster that will take them for a wild ride.

Soldra/Eurydice: A rollercoaster, let's go for it.

The two dragonesses went on the rollercoaster and the rollercoaster went fast!

Soldra/Eurydice: Whee! (Screams Happily) (Laughing Together)

The rollercoaster stopped and saw a card of a club on it.

Soldra: There's the guardian, it's a card of a club.

Eurydice: Surely, it is a card of a club on it.

The card glowed and an Absent Silhouette was containing the card and transformed.

Soldra: What the heck is that huge thing?

Eurydice: Stay away from it, it looks dangerous!

The guardian hit Soldra with his wood sword and it packed a punch.

Soldra: Ahh! that smarts and hurts!

Club Strong: I am Club Strong, guardian of the Club, so, you came for the girl's power, do you?

Soldra: You used to be Strong, we used to be friends and guests with me and her majesty, Sola.

Club Strong: Used to, until I've gain this power, I'll become king of the Clubs!

Eurydice: Well, Club Strong, we're going to get Amaya's powers and we'll defeat you.

Club Strong: Well then, let the game of clubs begin!

Soldra: Em Wave Change, On Air! Eurydice: All right, time to Mega Evolve!

Soldra Em Wave Changed into her fm-human form and drew her battle cards and Eurydice mega evolved into Mega Latias and she was ready, she was high in the sky.

Soldra: Battle Card Grination, Flame Wheel! (Rolls right to Club Strong and got burned)

Club Strong: Take this, Club Strike! (The dragonesses dodged the attack)

Eurydice: Dragon Pulse! (Blasts a strong pulse at Club Strong)

Club Strong: Club Roll! (Walnuts came out of nowhere and hurts the dragonesses)

Eurydice: Ow! it hurts so much and it packed a wallop!

Soldra: Battle Card Grination, Red Missile Launch! (Launches missiles at Club Strong, 1, 2 and 3!)

Eurydice: Mist Ball, let's go! (Creates a ball and slam dunks at Club Strong)

Club Strong: You dragons are strong, but try and dodge this! Club Spear! (Strikes the dragonesses with chunks of wood popping out and hurting them like heck)

Soldra/Eurydice: (Screams in pain and falls to the ground)

Soldra: Ow! Ahh! it hurts so much right now, why didn't we take the other paths?!

Eurydice: We chose this path together, remember? Soldra: I regret choosing this path.

Club Strong: This battle is far from over, tell her majesty I've defeated you, Strong Swing! (About to delete the dragonesses, until Soldra blocked the attack)

Soldra: NO! I won't lose! (Roars) Battle Card Grination, Extinction Meteor! (Blasts multiple meteors at Club Strong)

Eurydice: Whoa, Soldra, that was a bit harsh and too extreme and deadly.

Club Strong: You have won, that Extinction Meteor was too powerful, even my powers can't handle that, too hot to handle.

Club Strong disappeared from existence and the club card was vanished from existence.

Soldra: We did it, we won against Club Strong and unlocked the club lock!

Eurydice: Let's get back to the entrance and wait for the others.

Soldra/Eurydice: (went on rollercoaster) Whee! this is so fun and amazing!

Soldra and Eurydice went back to the entrance to wait for the others.

(Marinette And Snowdrop's Side)

Marinette: I hope the others are okay, I'm getting worried.

Snowdrop: I know, the faster we do this, the more we'll see them again.

Marinette: Hey, Snowdrop, you look like Amaya, but different and snow like.

Snowdrop: I'm a shape shifting pet, what do you think?

Marinette: You look snow white tonight, Snowdrop, get it, snow white?

Snowdrop: I know. (Gasps) Marinette, look, a carousel, that leads to the guardian!

Marinette: Let's hop on a horse and ride on!

Marinette and Snowdrop hopped on a horse and rode on to the guardian.

Snowdrop: This is pretty nice, I should be proud of who did all this.

Marinette: Yeah, this ride is a bit of a path full of twists and turns, but it's cool.

Just then, they saw the card of a spade and they confront it.

Snowdrop: All right, we're at the guardian and it's a Spade.

Marinette: Snowdrop, get back, it's reacting, stay away from it!

The Spade card was glowing and the Absent Silhouette appeared and transformed.

Spade Magnes: Hello, you two, I am known as Spade Magnes, guardian of the Spade.

Marinette: My name is Marinette, the school president and your worst nightmare.

Snowdrop: Forgive my friend, I'm Snowdrop, Amaya's shape-shifting Owl, which I am right now, I'm human, but I'm a shape-shifting pet.

Spade Magnes: So you came for your friends' power, do you? well, you're going to have to get pass me!

Snowdrop: You used to be one of Sola's friends at school, for a rocket project and for everyone to see you blast off.

Spade Magnes: How did you know my past? Snowdrop: I'm magical, you know! ;)

Tikki: Whoa, you're a shape-shifting owl?! Snowdrop: Marinette, who's that little fella?

Marinette: Oh, I forgot, this is Tikki, my miraculous friend.

Snowdrop: Nice to meet you, Tikki, I'm Snowdrop, charmed. Tikki: Hi Snowdrop, I'm Tikki, pleasure to meet you.

Spade Magnes: Well, then, now that were done with introductions and greetings, let the game of spades begin!

Snowdrop: Here goes nothing! (Shape-shifts into Owlette Form) Marinette: Time to transform! Tikki, Spots On! Yeah!

Snowdrop shape-shifts into her Owlette Form and flies to the sky, Marinette transformed from normal to grace and became Ladybug and got her magic yo-yo and ready for battle.

Spade Magnes: Time for my strike, Spade Missiles! (Fires missiles at the girls)

Snowdrop: Whoa! (Dodges the missile) Ladybug: Hey, watch it! (Dodges the missile)

Spade Magnes: Spade Slash! (Slashes the girls with the blue and red arm blades)

Snowdrop: Ahh! (Gets hurts and falls to the ground) Ladybug: Snowdrop! (Goes to her)

Spade Magnes: Oh no, you don't! Ladybug: Guess again! (Uses her yo-yo to tie the arms)

Snowdrop: Huh? Oh! Owl Wing Blizzard! (Creates a blizzard with her wings)

Spade Magnes: That's cold! really, uh oh, going down! (Falls down)

Ladybug: Time to finish this! Snowdrop: All right, let's do this!

Spade Magnes: I don't think so! Spade Rocket! (Turns himself into a rocket and fires at the girls)

Marinette/Snowdrop: Ahh! (Drops down and gets injured)

Spade Magnes: This battle is over, time to end this! Rocket Inch! (Launches missiles, along with himself to finish the girls)

Ladybug: Now! (Uses her magic yo-yo to tie up the missiles and Spade Magnes to the ground with an explosion)

Snowdrop: Owl Wing Snowstorm! (Creates snowstorm and Spade Magnes was frozen solid)

Ladybug/Snowdrop: Let's end this! Miraculous Owl Storm! (Snowdrop creates snowstorm, while Ladybug uses her magic yo-yo to swirl Spade Magnes like a top and got dizzy and cold)

Spade Magnes: You won the game and defeated me in battle, that was so dizzy and cold.

Spade Magnes disappeared and the spade card disappeared as well.

Ladybug: That was a rough battle, but we pulled through and unlocked the spade lock, right Snowdrop?

Snowdrop: Yes, and it was a great battle in the world, and I nailed it too!

Ladybug/Snowdrop: Pound it! (Fist bumps to each other) let's head back to the entrance!

Ladybug and Snowdrop went back on the carousel and rode to the entrance.

Ladybug/Snowdrop: This is the best ride ever! (Laughing all the way)

(Sola And Amaya's Side)

Sola: This place is like winter, I bet were getting close to the guardian.

Amaya: Yeah, I hope this gets straight to the guardian of diamonds.

Sola: I have a question, I'm an fm-human, you're a normal human, what would it feel like, to be in love?

Amaya: (Gasps and got an idea) I think were about to find out, look!

Sola: It's a tunnel of winter, maybe I can experience this, what do you think, Amaya? (Notices she's gone) Amaya?

Amaya: (Love Voice) Oh, Sola! you want your answer, you'll get one.

Sola: (Blushes) All right, still, we'll get your powers back and free Spark and Virgo Sola.

Sola and Amaya went to the tunnel of winter and rode and see a lot of wonderful winter time things to see.

Amaya: (Love Voice) So, you still want to know if fm-humans and normal humans love each other? well, close your eyes and wait for a surprise.

Sola: (Blushes) All right. (Closes her eyes and waits for a surprise)

Sola was waiting for a surprise, is it something special? let's find out.

Amaya got closer to Sola and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Sola: (Blushes) (Felt the kiss and passion) Amaya: (Blushes) (Feeling happy to be in love)

When they got to the end of the ride, Amaya saw the diamond card and the Absent Silhouette that's consuming the card.

Amaya: We're here, and there's the card, let's go fight it, right, Sola? (Notices Sola passed out) Sola? are you okay?

Sola: (Wakes up) Wow! that felt great! thanks, Amaya! Amaya: Oh! uh, you're welcome.

The Absent Silhouette and the diamond card transformed and a figure appeared.

Diamond Ice: Aw, did the couple enjoy the ride? well, you should be.

Amaya: Who are you and why did you admire us?

Diamond Ice: I am known as Diamond Ice, guardian of the diamond.

Sola: I knew it, that it was you all along. Amaya: You know her, Sola?

Sola: She used to help a friend named Belle to compete against Sonia Strumm, a friend of mine as well to become famous, until she got the noise Diamond.

Diamond Ice: Ooh! correct answer, Sola, nice approval you have.

Amaya: Diamond Ice, once we defeat you, my powers are mine!

Diamond Ice: That's correct, your powers will be yours, after you defeat me, well, what are we waiting for? let the game of diamonds begin!

Sola: Battle Card Shuffle! (Shuffles battle cards and set) Amaya: Wait, what am I supposed to fight her with? Sola: Take my transfer, Amaya! (Gives Amaya her transfer)

Diamond Ice: Let's dance, Diamond Crush! (Crushes the couple with her icicles)

Amaya: Take this, Plasma Gun! (Shoots plasma at Diamond Ice)

Sola: Battle Card Grination, Gatling! (Shoots multiple blasts at Diamond Ice)

Diamond Ice: Well, this is starting to become a catfight! Diamond Skate! (Skates to the couple and attacks them)

Amaya: Hang on, Voltic Eye! (Plus symbols appeared and shocked Diamond Ice)

Sola: Battle Card Grination, Power Bomb! (Shoots and explodes)

Diamond Ice: That's it, no more games, Diamond Dance! (Icicles were spinning around the couple and got way too dizzy)

Sola/Amaya: Whoa! (Got dizzy and froze into place)

Diamond Ice: Well then, looks like this is the end, for true love that is! Diamond Dust! (Creates multiple ice pillars and crushes into icicles and spins it around the couple)

Sola: Amaya, I know this is the end and I just want to say, I love you, Amaya.

Amaya: Yeah, me too, Sola, even when were about to die, I love you too.

Just then, the violet and red glow appeared in their hearts and thaw out of the ice!

Diamond Ice: What?! that's impossible, wait! it can't be!

Sola/Amaya: Oh yes, it is, Diamond Ice, the power of true hearts are unlocked, and now, it will be your fall and we'll be victorious!

Diamond Ice: No, please, I beg you, don't do it, we can work this out, please, don't do it!

Sola/Amaya: Here goes nothing, Battle Card Grination, Thunderbolt Blade! (Shocks Diamond Ice and her icicles and got defeated)

Diamond Ice: Congratulations, you won the game of diamonds, you two, by the power of true hearts, that was a powerful thunderbolt blade and it was packed with lots of love in your hands.

Diamond Ice vanished, along with the diamond card and so, it was now over.

Sola: We won, the diamond lock is unlocked now, my love.

Amaya: Yeah, let's head back to the entrance, maybe I'll share a surprise, before we get out.

Sola and Amaya went back on the tunnel of winter and Sola closed her eyes once again.

Sola: I'm ready. Amaya: All right, you'll might drool a little, so, here we go.

Amaya gave Sola a passionate french kiss and slid her tongue inside Sola's mouth.

Sola felt Amaya's tongue and used her tongue to dance with Amaya's tongue, as the violet and red glow came in their hearts.

The two lovebirds were so in love tonight in Miraculous City, let's hope that hope will still glow as the journey continues.

End Of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13: The Queen's Game

When the girls came back after their games, the locks were unlocked and the girls cheered!

Girls: We did it! we got Amaya's powers free from the locks!

Amaya's powers were floating in circles around the team and to Sola and Amaya.

Sola: What's happening to us? we're floating, I think were about to go see the queen!

Amaya: Everyone, hang on, we're going to the queen herself!

Girls: Right! Here we go, to Queen Virgo we go!

The girls went to Queen Virgo herself, then they saw Spark and Virgo Sola trapped in cells.

Spark: Girls, you came for us! Virgo Sola: Yes, quick, where's Mom? you need to fight her in order to free us!

Sola: Over there, by the balcony! Amaya: There's the one who imprisoned the two ladies.

Queen Virgo: Well, well, well, what do we have here? the girls who passed my trials and defeated all my guardians? you may have your powers, Amaya, but you'll never save your friends! once I get their noise forms, the rebellion will go worldwide and your world will be over!

Sola/Amaya: No! you're wrong! Eurydice/Soldra/Ladybug/Snowdrop: You'll never win the fight!

Queen Virgo: (Laughing evilly) We'll see about that, let the queen's game begin!

The girls were ready and they're ready to shine, except for Amaya, she's not wearing her pajamas, without her pajamas, her power won't awaken!

Amaya: Uh oh, I'm not ready, I need my pajamas, someone has to get them for me!

Soldra: I'll get them, but don't hog all the fun, while I'm gone! (Went to get Amaya's Pajamas)

The girls hold off Queen Virgo as long as they could, Meanwhile with Soldra.

(Amaya's Room)

Soldra: Where is it? where is it? (Sees Amaya's PJ's) there! (Gets her PJ's) got it! let's go!

(The Queen's Arena)

Sola: She's too strong! Ladybug: We have to fight back, keep pushing! Snowdrop: Come on, let's not give up yet! Eurydice: Where are you, Soldra, buddy? Amaya: I'm the only one left without my powers, if I only had my pajamas, I'll soar to the sky and help my friends.

Queen Virgo: (Laughing evilly) Oh, Amaya, you and your powers are hopeless, your friends will never defeat me, I'm the queen and you'll never destroy me!

Soldra: Special Delivery! one pair of pajamas, coming right up! Amaya: (Gasps) My pajamas! thank you, Soldra, you're a lifesaver! (Puts on her pj's)

Sola: All right, time for you to transform, Amaya! Amaya: Um, actually, Sola, I have something to ask you, a favor.

Queen Virgo: What is this I see? this I would like to see.

Sola: What is it, Amaya? Amaya: Well, I was wondering if would you like to transform with me?

Sola: (Blushes) My, thank you, Amaya. Amaya: You're welcome, my princess. (Kisses her hand) (Laughing)

The violet and red glow was glowing brighter and brighter as the girls were wearing sunglasses to block the blindess in their eyes while they were amazed.

Queen Virgo: Ahh! I'm blind, I'm blind! (Covers her eyes with her hands)

When suddenly, a chrysalis appeared and wrapped around the two girls inside of the chrysalis.

Ladybug: This must be the power of true hearts, two girls in a chrysalis.

Snowdrop: It's really pretty that my friend is in that chrysalis with Sola, it's kind of magical.

Eurydice: I never seen anything like it. Soldra: Wow, my sister's inside with Amaya.

Queen Virgo: Wait, it can't be, is this what Diamond Ice was talking about?! the power of true hearts is real?! huh? I think I lost my part of the bet and owe her ice cream.

Just then, the lights were out, the floor was now an ice rink, but instead of ice, it was stardust and the theme was the galaxy from planet FM and AM.

Soldra: We're skating on stardust! just like back home at our planet.

Snowdrop: Planet FM and AM are Sola and Soldra's home planet, where many fm-ians live.

Ladybug: Really? I thought they live at Daybreak Town. Snowdrop: They really live at planet fm and am at the same time.

Soldra: That makes sense where Sola and me live at planet FM and AM.

Just then, the chrysalis was moving and cracking, then, something came out of the chrysalis, it was Amaya's glasses and Sola's transfer.

Girls: (Gasps) Sola's transfer and Amaya's glasses! (Skates to the items)

The chrysalis was moving and the cracks were getting bigger and bigger, it was hatching!

Soldra: It can't be, the chrysalis is hatching, the transformation is complete!

The chrysalis was hatched and the violet and red glow was scattered around the room.

Snowdrop: It's true, your friend has great and daring heart and with that kind of achievement and with that true heart with Amaya, she's new and powerful.

Girls: Which means, Sola's power! Sola: Finalize! (Sola's power-up sequence) The Shard Of Violet!

Ladybug: Amaya is the only one who gave Sola a true heart and the best girl Sola will be with and the true heart with Sola, she's obtained her powers and her heart is powerful!

Girls: Which means, Amaya's power! (Amaya's power-up sequence) Amaya: The Shard Of Red! (Flys around the room)

Sola/Amaya: We're here, Queen Virgo!

Queen Virgo: Sola?! Amaya?! the violet and red hearts! it's true!

Sola: That's right, we're awaken to our power and ready to take you out!

Amaya: Yeah, the power of true hearts will never give in to the likes of you!

Queen Virgo: How is this possible?! wait, it all started when Sola was in pain, Amaya was curious about the light, then, when you're at the Night Dimension fighting Terra Condor, the glow was brighter and you two obtained a special power!

Sola/Amaya: Nice guess, Queen Virgo, you got that right! ;D

Queen Virgo: Well then, true heart or not, you will be defeated!

Ladybug: All right, ladies, if you got a plan, the time is now!

Eurydice: What's the plan, guys, better make it quick, here she comes!

Snowdrop: Better make it an excellent performance, if you have one.

Soldra: Hurry up guys, think of a plan or else we're toast, literally.

Sola: I think me and Amaya thought of one, ready?

Amaya: Ready! Oh boy, ladies, you're going to love this!

Suddenly, the lights were out, spotlights shine at Queen Virgo, so the girls can target her and Queen Virgo came down to the rink to find them, but the spotlight's too bright and the arena's too dark, which means it's showtime!

(Take Me Home Ft. Bebe Rexha Plays)

Queen Virgo: A musical number?! in a battle?! that's impossible!

Spark: What's going on, Virgo Sola? Virgo Sola: I can't tell, but I hear music.

Soldra/Eurydice/Snowdrop: _I'm falling to pieces, but I need this, yeah, I need this, you're my fault my weakness, when did you turn so cold? you cut me down to the bone, now you're dancing all over my soul, I'm falling to pieces, to pieces, to pieces._

Girls: _But I still stay, cause you're the only thing I know, so won't you take, oh, won't you take me home? Take me home! home! home! Take me home! home! home! Take me!_

Soldra/Eurydice/Snowdrop: Attack! (Girls attacking with their power) Soldra: Battle Card Grination, Thunderbolt Blade! (Shocks Queen Virgo with millions of volts) Eurydice: Mist Ball, let's go! (Creates a ball of mist and attacks Queen Virgo) Snowdrop: Owl Wing Blizzard! (Creates a blizzard at Queen Virgo)

Queen Virgo: Stop, please, that's enough! (Sees the girls have disappeared) huh? where did they go? where are they?

Spark: I see them, but when they attack Queen Virgo. Virgo Sola: Let's enjoy the show then.

Sola/Amaya/Ladybug: _Round in circles, here we go, with the highest highs and the lowest lows, but no one shakes me like you do, my best mistake was you, you're my sweet affliction, cause you hurt me right, but you do it nice, round in circles, here we go, oh yeah!_

_Girls: But I still stay, cause you're the only thing I know, so won't you take, oh, won't you take me home? Take me home! home! home! Take me home! home! home! Take me!_

Sola/Amaya/Ladybug: Attack! (Girls attacking with their power) Ladybug: Take this! (Uses her magic yo-yo to take Queen Virgo's scepter) Sola: Spirit Wind! (Uses her power to blow Queen Virgo to Sola) Sola: Battle Card Grination, Spirit Galaxy! (Creates black hole and slashes the black hole and Queen Virgo out of the sky)

Queen Virgo's Absent Silhouette appeared and vanished into the air.

Girls: We did it! (Went to Spark and Virgo Sola at the cells, unlocking the locks and they're free)

Spark/Virgo Sola: Yay! you did it! you defeated Queen Virgo!

Just then, Queen Virgo's words came through everyone.

Girls: (Hear Queen Virgo's words) You may have won the game, my daughter will help you out, Virgo Sola, your name will hence forth as Rose, until then my sweet, farewell.

Sola: That was an amazing recovery and rescue mission, right girls?

Girls: Yeah! Amaya: I have an idea, Sola, let's have a (Whispers to Sola) Sola: Brilliant idea, Amaya! everyone to the ballroom!

Girls: To the ballroom! wait, ballroom?! what ballroom?!

End Of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14: The Ballroom Of Mirage

After the battle with Queen Virgo, Sola and Amaya thought of a wonderful idea, Sola opened up an EM Wave portal to a different dimension.

Sola/Amaya: Shall we, ladies? Girls: Sure, let's go into the portal. (getting nervous)

The girls went inside the EM Wave portal and when they went inside the portal, they appeared at a ballroom, not just any ballroom, The Ballroom Of Mirage!

[The Ballroom Of Mirage]

Soldra: Whoa, what is this place? it's like a ballroom, but it's not an ordinary ballroom, right?

Eurydice: The ballroom of mirage, what an interesting place to dance.

Snowdrop: I do say this place would be perfect for our dance in the mirage.

Ladybug: This may be a beautiful place to dance and have fun.

Spark: I didn't even know this place was here, but I want to say thank you for saving us from Queen Virgo.

Rose: My mom, she's nothing but a silhouette, an Absent Silhouette, I can't believe this.

Sola/Amaya: Welcome to our very own playground and ballroom, girls.

Soldra: Hey sis, why are we in this ballroom? are we going to dance?! for reals?!

Amaya: I hope you enjoy the show, because we're going to have a blast together.

Soldra: What show? what are you planning to do? tell me, right now!

Sola: We'll tell you, just go upstairs, you're standing on the dance floor.

Girls: Oh! sorry, we'll go upstairs! (Went upstairs and saw the dance floor)

Eurydice: Wow, it's beautiful! but when I heard Sola and Amaya, I didn't see them.

Ladybug: What do you mean? Snowdrop: What she means that neither Amaya or Sola are nowhere to be seen.

Soldra: This show, what's it going to be? Sola? Amaya? anyone?

Just then, the lights were out and the girls were surprised and scared at the same time.

Ladybug/Snowdrop: Huh? what's going on? Sola? Amaya?

Soldra/Eurydice: Ahh! Sola! Amaya! help us please!

Spark/Rose: This has better be a joke or it's personal!

A spotlight was on and it shined on Soldra, just then, a slide appeared and Soldra was sliding on over to the dance floor.

Soldra: Wah! (Sliding on over to the dance floor) Ow, I landed on my butt.

Sola/Amaya: When a friend is at the dance floor, a theme will appear, due to the person who sets foot on the dance floor, the theme will be a friend's dream wish.

Soldra: A dream wish, huh? well, you'll never guess my dream wish!

The lights were on, Soldra's dream wish theme was an amusement park with toys, candy and her personal favorite, the choo-choo train ride!

Ladybug/Snowdrop/Eurydice/Spark/Rose: Oh my god! Soldra, this is your dream wish?!

Soldra: Huh? ahh! how did you two ladies know my dream wish?!

The choo-choo train was coming to her and she's in for a surprise.

Soldra: The choo-choo train?! :D Amaya: All aboard, Soldra. Sola: To paradise!

Soldra: Wow! all right, train conductor and train engineer, here comes Soldra! :D

When Soldra was in the train, she saw that the conductor and engineer were Sola and Amaya, driving the train and giving Soldra refreshments.

Amaya: Refreshments? Soldra: (Takes Refreshments) Thanks, train conductor, I never been so happy to see you.

Sola: All aboard to happy fun time paradise station! Soldra: Yeah! (Laughing)

The choo-choo train was traveling all the way to the train station and it was a dance floor.

Amaya/Sola: We're here! Soldra: Yay! it's party time! (Laughing)

Ladybug: This is really a very amusement for us to see, it's really beautiful.

Snowdrop: Yeah, this mirage looks like it's realistic, it was like magic or an illusion.

Spark: This is real, what I heard was that the ballroom of mirage can make things real, for those who steps down and the person's dream wish comes true.

Rose: This is like magic, but it's just a mirage, but it's real, but we can still see it's dance.

Eurydice: It's like we're watching my buddy's dream wish, but in real life.

The girls were experiencing Soldra's dream wish and then the dance was about begin.

Soldra: I can't wait to dance! wait, where are they? Sola/Amaya: You're looking at them.

Sola and Amaya took off their train uniforms and Soldra was sure surprised!

Soldra: Sis! Amaya! you're the engineer and conductor?! what a twist!

Sola: I was the engineer. Amaya: And I was the conductor, did you enjoy the refreshments?

Soldra: Yeah, and you want to dance with me, you two? Sola/Amaya: Yes, my child.

Just then, some moths flew to a window of the ballroom and watched the dance, but in stealth.

(Poor Unfortunate Souls Playing)

Ladybug: A musical number! time for the game to truly begin! Snowdrop: Indeed, it's time.

Sola: _I admit that in the past I've been a nasty, they weren't kidding when they called me a witch._

Amaya: _But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light, made a switch, true? yes!_

Soldra: _And I fortunately know a little magic, it's a talent that I always have possessed and here lately please don't laugh, I use it on behalf on the miserable, lonely and depressed, pathetic!_

Amaya: _Poor __unfortunate souls, in pain, in need! this one longing to be thinner that the one who get the girl and do I help them? yes indeed! those poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true, they come flocking to my cauldron crying "spells ursula, please!" and I help them, yes I do!_

Sola: _Now__ it happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price and I'm afraid I had to rake 'em across the coals, yes, I have your complaint, but in the whole, I been a saint, to those poor unfortunate souls!_

(Meanwhile Outside)

Luna Girl: Moths! what's going on in there?! (Her moths came down and told her the news) Oh, the girls are in the ballroom, dancing and playing? well, I hope my sister's plan work. (Sneaks into the ballroom undetected) now, to find the crimson crystal.

(Back To the Song)

Sola: _You'll have your looks, your pretty face and don't underestimate the power of body language!_

Amaya: _The men up there don't like a lot of blabber, they think a girl who gossips is a bore, yes, on land, it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word and after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation, true gentlemen avoid it when they can._

Soldra: _But they dote and swoon and fawn on a lady who's withdrawn, It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man, come on you poor unfortunate soul, go ahead, make your choice! I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day, it won't cost much, just your voice!_

Sola/Amaya/Soldra: _You poor unfortunate soul, it's sad but true, if you want to cross a bridge my sweet, you got to pay the toll, take a gulp and a breath, go ahead and sign the scroll, ladies and girls, now we got her now, the boss is on a roll! you poor unfortunate soul!_

(Meanwhile With Luna Girl)

Luna Girl: All right, if I was a crimson crystal where will I be? (Moths flew to her) what is it? (Moths go Shh!) Why? (Hears music) wait! what's that music?

(Back To The Song)

Sola/Soldra/Amaya: _Beluga, sevruga, the winds of the caspian sea, larynxes, glacydis, ad max laryngitis, la voce to me! now sing! sing your voice over to me!_

Everyone: (Singing) Ladybug: This is wonderful. (Eating cotton candy) Snowdrop: it's beautiful, indeed. (Playing with her toy car) Spark: What a nice voice, she has. (Playing with her toy train) Rose: It's a brilliant performance. (Eating candy apples) Eurydice: My buddy is a star now. (Playing with her toy plane and eating candy popcorn)

Luna Girl: Who's singing that song? it doesn't matter, to the crimson crystal!

Soldra: That was great, thanks, you two! Sola/Amaya: You're welcome, Soldra.

Eurydice: Are you okay, little buddy? Soldra: It was fun, Eurydice, high five! (High fives Eurydice and tags her on the tummy) Tag, you're it, Eurydice!

Eurydice: Wait! don't leave me! (Fells barrier and falls down) Ahh! it smarts like heck.

Sola/Amaya: Those who are in the dance floor, can't get out until the dance is done.

A spotlight was on Eurydice and the lights were out, Sola and Amaya were gone.

Eurydice: All right, my dream wish, I hope you'll like my wish, because we're going to have a splash with some very special friends.

The lights were on and the theme was underwater with lots of beautiful things.

Soldra/Snowdrop/Ladybug/Spark/Rose: It's Eurydice's dream wish of Mermaid Lagoon!

Eurydice: (Hears the mermaids laughter) (Gasps) My mermaid friends! wait for me! your dragoness is coming! (Giggling)

Soldra: Wait, mermaids? which means (Gasps) Eurydice! it's Sola and Amaya, they're the mermaids! watch out for them!

Eurydice: Don't be ridiculous, Soldra, I'll be fine, those two girls will never get me, I promise.

Eurydice went to those two mermaids and the mermaids were happy to see her.

Sola: Eurydice, we came to see you. Amaya: We're here to play with you, Eurydice.

Eurydice: My friends, let's get this dance party started, because I want to boogie!

Snowdrop: She's caught under their trance to dance, to romance. (Gulps)

Spark: Oh my god, it's true. Rose: Like it's the girls' puppets, I assume.

Eurydice and the two mermaids were swimming along, playing along and singing along.

Amaya: There it is, the underwater ballroom, we're here. Sola: I think it's showtime!

As the ocean breeze flew around Eurydice, the mermaids revealed their true identities!

Sola/Amaya: Surprise, Eurydice! Eurydice: Sola? Amaya? you're the mermaids?

Sola: That's right, Eurydice. Amaya: Now it's time to have fun, hope you're ready!

(Real Life From Drawn To Life The Next Chapter Plays)

Soldra: Here we go with the musical number. Ladybug: It's time to watch the mermaid dance.

Sola: _Create a place through shapes and shades, build a blinding stage where beauty is made, but when you're colors fade, everything will change._

Eurydice: _I'm trying hard to imagine better, daydream him, I'll wait forever, I'll pray that our paths blur, together._

Amaya: _It might not be true, but it's the best I can do, it's only to keep a little piece of you, I can't keep it inside, I'll have to shout it out loud, all of the things I couldn't live without._

Sola: _And I'm pouring my heart, an__d I'm sealing my soul, and I'm taking a breath, and he's giving his all, and I wanna walk out from the trouble I'm in, 'cause I'm really not sure where to begin._

Eurydice:_ And if faking it will make it better, better than it was before and lies could bring us close together, so I won't be lonely no more._

Sola/Amaya/Eurydice: _ Pretending it doesn't matter, could help me pass the time, make believe he'll hide forever, this is real life! this is real life! this is real life! oh oh oh, this is real life, (oh oh oh) It's time to see real life._

(Meanwhile Outside)

An Eevee was running away for what dangerous threat is approaching to her and it's not going to be pretty.

Juliet: (Panting) Gotta hurry, my sisters, the princesses of heart, they're in trouble!

Moth Girl: I've got you now, my pretty, nowhere to run! Moth Storm! (Creates huge wind at the Eevee)

Juliet: Whoa! (Screaming while being blown away) Ahh! (Sees The Ballroom Of Mirage) I've found it and there it is, The Ballroom Of Mirage! (Hears music) (Gasps) could it be?

(Back To The Song)

Amaya:_ Paint your world full of tones, write the story, so you know how it goes, but my hearts alone, till he comes home._

Sola: _He'll make a decision, he'll have no choice, and I'll hold him close, he'll hear my voice and I'll pray we're together, forever._

Eurydice: _Take a deep breath, go for a walk, wish you were here 'cause we've got to talk, I can't keep it inside, I'll have to shout it out loud, all of the things I couldn't live without._

Amaya: _And I'm pourin' my heart, and I'm sealing my soul, and I'm gasping for air 'cause he's giving it all and he's wants to wake up from the dream he's been in and start it all over so we can repeat (Repeats)_

Sola/Amaya/Eurydice:_ Pretending it doesn't matter, could help me pass the time, make believe (In) he'll hide forever, this is real life! this is real life! this is real life! oh oh oh, this is real life, (oh oh oh) It's time to see._

Sola: _While he's taking the steps, he's making a stand, he's pulling down walls and doing all that he can, he's through with black and white and drawing the lines, between make believe and real life._

(Meanwhile)

The little Eevee went to the entrance of the ballroom and saw Sola, Amaya and Eurydice performing together and notices the violet and red glow.

Juliet: It's true, the power, it's all true, I got to see the finale! (Squealing Happily)

(Big Finish!)

Sola/Amaya/Eurydice: _This is real life, this is real life, this is real life! my real dreams have real love, beneath the things, that you can't touch, this make believe is not enough, it's time to see the real life!_

Eurydice: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you for the dance girls, I really appreciate it!

Sola/Amaya: You're welcome, Eurydice, our dragoness.

Eurydice: (Squealing Happily) You're welcome, okay, bye-bye! (Soars to her friends)

Snowdrop: That was a performance you put on, well done out there!

Soldra: Eurydice, you got the same kisses as I got, but chocolate, you got water kisses.

Spark: That was the greatest performance ever! Rose: It was beautiful and graceful.

Juliet: (Applause) It was the best performance in the world!

Snowdrop: Who are you? Juliet: My name is Juliet and I need your help to save the princesses of heart.

Eurydice: An Eevee named Juliet wants our help? Okay, Ladybug, want to join in? Ladybug?

Ladybug: I'm ready to start my dance girls, bring it on! Tikki: (Sighs) Marinette, you're so pumped up today, huh?

Soldra: Ladybug! why? Eurydice: Mademoiselle Ladybug. Snowdrop: That's just personal, now!

Ladybug: Bring it on! I'm not afraid, where are you?! Tikki: (Gasps) Marinette, the lights!

The lights were out and the spotlight appeared on Ladybug and the lights were on again.

Soldra/Eurydice/Snowdrop/Spark/Rose/Juliet: It's a school gym and it's a masquerade dance!

Ladybug: Where is everyone? hello? anyone? Tikki: No one's here, Marinette.

Just then, two girls wearing dresses and masks came to Ladybug and confronted her.

Ladybug: Oh, who are you two? Sola/Amaya: We're here to dance with you.

Tikki: It's them, Sola and Amaya in dresses and masks, be on your guard, Marinette.

Ladybug: Sure, I'll dance with you. Sola/Amaya: Sure, we'll dance with you.

Ladybug, Sola and Amaya danced and danced until their final dance commenced.

Sola: Looks like it's time for the last dance. Amaya: It's time, indeed, for the last dance!

Sola and Amaya took off their disquises and in their true forms.

Sola/Amaya: Hello, Ladybug! Ladybug: I knew I meet you two, so, you ready to dance?

(It's Your Life By Francesca Battistelli Plays)

Snowdrop: It's another musical number! Eurydice: Let's see that final dance of theirs.

Sola: _This is the moment, it's on the line which way you're gonna fall?_

Amaya: _In the middle, between wrong and right, but you know after all._

Ladybug: _It's your life, whatcha gonna do? the world is watching you, every day the choices you make say what you are and who your heart beats for, it's an open door._

Sola/Amaya/Ladybug: _It's your life!_

(Meanwhile With Luna Girl)

Luna Girl: There it is, the Crimson Crystal, once we have this, we'll awaken the Crimson Dragon and we'll be unstoppable! (Moth Agree With Luna Girl)

(Back To The Song)

Amaya: _Are you, who you always said you would be with a sinking feeling in your chest?_

Sola: _Always waiting on someone else to fix you, tell me when did you forget?_

Ladybug:_ It's your life, whatcha gonn do? the world is watching you, every day the choices you make say what you are and who your heart beats for, it's an open door._

Sola/Amaya/Ladybug: _To live the way that you believe, this is your opportunity to let your light be the one that lights the way! yeah, yeah!_

(Meanwhile With Luna Girl)

Luna Girl: Steady, moths, don't break it or will get caught and got it (Got The Crimson Crystal) now to go see my sister, hope she does her part.

Ladybug: _It's your life, whatcha gonna do? the world is watching you, every da_y the choices you _make say what you are and who your heart beats for, it's an open door._

Sola/Amaya/Ladybug: _It's your life, whatcha gonn do? the world is watching you, every day the choices you make say what you are and who your heart beats for, it's an open door, it's your life! (it's your life) it's your life!_

Ladybug: Wow, that was amazing, thanks for the dance! Sola/Amaya: You're welcome, Ladybug and mostly, thank you.

Spark: That was a bit fierce, but cool! Rose: I agree, that was fierce, but cool, though.

Juliet: Anyway, can we get to the princesses of heart? we want to save them, you know.

Ladybug: Sure thing, Eurydice, Soldra, are you ready? Soldra/Eurydice: Ready!

Sola/Amaya: Not yet! there's one last performance to do. Girls: What could it be?

Snowdrop: I'm ready for this dance you two. (Lights Were Off And Spotlight Shined On Her)

Girls: What?! Snowdrop? Snowdrop: I really want to dance with Sola and my true friend, Amaya.

Ladybug: All right, Juliet, want to watch? Juliet: Sure, I am a bit stressed out, but okay!

The lights were on and the girls were in shock and squealing happily!

Soldra/Eurydice/Ladybug/Spark/Rose/Juliet: It's a winter wonderland out there!

Snowdrop: Whoa! it's really winter and (Gasps) is that a christmas tree?!

Sola/Amaya: Oh, Snowdrop! your snow fairies are here! Snowdrop: Snow fairies? here to dance with me?! this is amazing!

Sola: Shall we get this winter wonderland started? Amaya: Well, shall we, Snowdrop?

Snowdrop: Yes! I'll dance with you girls, I'm yours forever and ever. (Lovestruck)

The snow fairies and snow owl danced and played snow games in the winter wonderland.

Sola: It's time for the snow show! Amaya: This is going to rock the house!

Sola and Amaya showed their true colors and Snowdrop shape-shifted into her Owlette Form and the final dance is about to begin.

Snowdrop: Shall we, Sola and Amaya? Sola/Amaya: Yes, we shall, Snowdrop.

(Whatever Will Be By Vannesa Hudgens Plays)

Ladybug: It's the last dance and musical number. Juliet: It's time to dance and sing!

Snowdrop: _Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings, at times I dread my now and envy where I've been._

Amaya: _But that's when quiet wisdom takes control, at least I've got a story no one's told._

Sola/Amaya/Snowdrop: _I finally learned to say, whatever will be will be, I've learned to take, the good, the bad and breathe, cause although we like to know what life's got planned, no one knows if shooting stars will land._

(Meanwhile With Moth Girl)

Moth Girl: Where did she go? I hope I didn't blew her further away, wait! (Hears music) what's that? (Flies To The Ballroom Of Mirage) what is that music?

(Meanwhile With Juliet)

Juliet: This song is beautiful and charming. Red Joker: Hey! Juliet, right? where is she?!

Juliet: Who? Red Joker: Don't play dumb, where's Black Ace?!

Spark: Sola's right there! Rose: She's dancing with Snowdrop and Amaya.

Red Joker: What?! she's dancing with who?! Juliet: Shh! the next verse is starting!

(Back To The Song)

Snowdrop: _These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope, to imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow, cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind, but now I try to under-analyse._

Amaya: _I finally learned to say, whatever will be will be, I've learned to take, the good, the bad and breathe._

Sola: _Cause although we like to know what life's got planned, no one knows if shooting stars will land._

Sola/Amaya/Snowdrop: _ Is the rope I walk wearing thin? Is the life I love caving in? Is the weight on your mind, a heavy black bird caged inside? say, whatever will be will be, take, the good, the bad, just breathe, cause although we like to know what life's got planned, no one knows if shooting stars will land, whatever will be will be, I learned to take, the good, the bad and breathe, cause although we like to know what life's got planned, things like that are never in your hands, no one knows if shooting stars will land._

Snowdrop: It was so beautiful and graceful. Sola/Amaya: Look up, my bird.

Snowdrop: (Looks Up) (Gasps) Mistletoe! let me get ready first. Sola: I'll get ready too! Amaya: Same here, this is my last song for now.

The girls were getting ready for the last part of the song.

Sola put on black lipstick on her lips and black eye shadow, Amaya put on red lipstick on her lips and red eye shadow and Snowdrop put on snow lipstick and snow eye shadow.

Sola/Amaya/Snowdrop: We're ready! Sola: Snowdrop, Amaya, I love you. Amaya: I also love you two as well. Snowdrop: I'm ready for the hug of my life. (They all hugged each other)

Spark/Rose: It was so beautiful and graceful! (Crying) Juliet: It's finally over for now.

Red Joker: Sis! why did you take off like that?! the mistress will be unpleased if you run away!

Black Ace: Uh-oh, it's my sister. (Gets Out Of Sola) sis, let's be clear about this.

Red Joker: No! you listen to me, now, we're going to the mistress and she's not going to be happy about this!

Amaya: Not going to be happy about what, Joker? Red Joker: Ahh! m-m-mistress! what are you doing here? I was doing my job to take my sister back home.

Amaya: It's okay, I have my permission to take someone with me. Sola: Huh? what's happened? is this the ballroom?

Black Ace: Sola's a bit unconscious, but she's fine. Amaya: Sola, did you rest well?

Sola: Yes, Amaya, thanks, Ace and Joker, don't be a bad influence on your sister.

Juliet: Girls, now that we're done, can we save the princesses of heart now?

Girls: Sure Juliet, anything to help out some girls! Juliet: Great! follow me, girls.

End Of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15: Awakening

After the romance dances at the ballroom of mirage, the girls follow Juliet to a special room to discuss the princesses of heart.

Juliet: All right, now that we're done with the musical numbers, let's discuss the disappearance of the princesses of heart.

Sola: Okay, but first, I want to ask Amaya something, who are these two?!

Amaya: They're my apprentices, Black Ace and Red Joker, they're sisters.

Red Joker: Hi, I'm Red Joker, master of the Red Gaia Eraser, I'm good with the girls when I show my skateboarding skills and mix table skills and I role as the Joker Meister.

Black Ace: And I'm Black Ace, master of the Black End Galaxy, Being with some ladies are fantastic, my dance skills and ice skating skills and I role as the Mystic Ace.

Sola: Wow! those are very wonderful names you guys have, but you don't have to inspirit me, Black Ace.

Black Ace: Sorry about that. Juliet: Um, guys, the discussion about the princesses. Amaya: Oh, right, come on guys.

Juliet: All right, so, the princesses of heart, they are the ones who will protect us from a threat called the Crimson Dragon.

Soldra: Oh, just like our Crimson Dragon from last time, we defeated the dragon few years ago.

Juliet: Somehow, it was revived by using the crimson crystal and the princesses' energy.

Sola: We have to search for the princesses and rescue them from whoever's doing this.

Scale: And that's why you were chosen, Sola, you're the heroine.

Sola: Huh? Scale? but, the others, the Absent Silhouettes, they're a test?!

Scale: And you passed! The parents are still alive and they put on a show indeed.

Sola: The others are inside you after all and me too. Rose/Spark: It's true, we're you.

The Noise Forms went inside Sola for more strength and magic.

Elizabeth: Black Ace is a noise form as well, I'm known as the mystic herself, but my real name is known as Elizabeth.

Marie: Red Joker is a noise form as well too, I may be the meister herself, but my real name is really Marie.

Sola: You're names are Elizabeth and Marie, one of the Velvet Siblings?! I visited your rooms, but with two other siblings, Margaret and Theodore.

Elizabeth: That's true and nice memory, you were a young girl back then, but look at you right now, a beautiful girl.

Sola: (Blushing) Stop it, Elizabeth, you're making me nervous.

Marie: Yeah, you were a little girl once, but you are a beautiful girl.

Sola: (Blushing) You too, Marie?! (Growls) you're making me more nervous too!

Amaya: All right, all right, let's not make Sola mad or anything, because she'll go nuts.

Soldra: Uh, gals? look at the noise forms, they're forming a mask just like Amaya's amulet.

The noise forms took shape of a mask which is covered in darkness, but the mask design was a phantom and it was on Sola's face.

Sola: This is my new power? it's pretty beautiful, my power is a beautiful phantom?! Elizabeth: Well, this is unexpected, like magic, it's like out of this world.

Amaya: Does this mean? you're like me, this is perfect!

Soldra: Uh, girls? what's with this on my sister's face? it's a mask with a phantom on it.

Amaya: I think I get the picture now, Sola is the new heroine of the night! :D

Juliet: That's impossible! Ladybug: Impossible? did you just say impossible?! Marie: Uh-oh.

Ladybug: Impossible?! Elizabeth: Oh my, Juliet, you've done it now. Marie: Yup, big time!

(Impossible By Whitney Houston And Brandy Plays)

Marie: I knew this would happen, a musical number! Elizabeth: Brace yourselves, everyone!

Ladybug: _Impossible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage? Impossible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage? and four white mice will never be four white horses! such fol-de-rol and fiddle-dee-dee of course is Impossible!_

Marie: Why did you do that? Elizabeth: This is too much suspense, it's like responsibility.

Ladybug:_ But the world is full of zanies and fools, who don't believe in sensible rules and won't believe what sensible people say and because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes, impossible, things are happening every day!_

Juliet: _Impossible? _Ladybug: _Impossible! _Juliet: _Impossible? _Ladybug: _Impossible! _Juliet: _Impossible? _Ladybug: _Impossible! _Juliet/Ladybug: _Impossible?!_

Ladybug: Now do you understand? Juliet: Yes, I understand now, thanks, Ladybug!

Amaya: All right, Juliet, if you really understand, you think we let this girl be one of us?!

Juliet: Yes, the more, the merrier, Amaya! Marie: That's a relief. Elizabeth: That was brilliant!

Juliet: Shall I take the stage? Ladybug: Well, what are you waiting for, Juliet? Go for it!

Juliet: _It's possible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage, it's possible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage._

Ladybug: _And four white mice were easily turned to horses, such fol-de-rol and fiddle-dee-dee of course is quite possible__, it's possible!_

Juliet: _For the world is full of zanies and fools. _Ladybug:_ Who don't believe in sensible rules._

Juliet: _And won't believe what sensible people say. _Ladybug/Juliet: _And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes,_ _Impossible, things are happening every day!_

Juliet: _It's possible! _Ladybug: _It's possible! _Juliet: _It's possible! _Ladybug: _It's possible! _Juliet: _It's possible! _Ladybug: _It's possible! _Juliet/Ladybug: _It's possible!_

Girls: (Cheering) Ladybug: So, you understand now, Juliet? Juliet: Yes and thanks, Ladybug.

Eurydice: All right, mademoiselle Ladybug, you did great! Ladybug: Thanks, Eurydice! ;D

Soldra: We heard the whole thing and it was amazing! Snowdrop: It's true and it was fantastic!

Sola: Soldra, I think it is time! Soldra: Yes, sis and I think that time as well.

Snowdrop: (Gasps) I think it is here and now! Ladybug: It is them, let's cheer for them.

Amaya: Well, if it isn't that time already, I presume! Girls: Amaya?! you knew it was time?!

Sola: And you're just in time! Ladies, take a seat, it's showtime!

Amaya: So, Sola, ready to have some fun? Sola: Yes, my dear Amaya, time to prove I'm worthy enough! ;D

Soldra: This is it, here is my sister's transformation of the phantom! (Squeals) :D

Elizabeth: It is time, indeed. Marie: Is it time?! whoa, this is getting really intense.

Elizabeth: Hi, everyone, I'm here! Soldra: Elizabeth?! you're here for the moment of truth?!

Juliet: Whoa, it's a full house! Eurydice: Let's go, mademoiselle Ladybug!

Snowdrop: This is it, my friend's transformation with Sola. Ladybug: Let's do this, everyone!

Marie: Oh my god, ladies, this is it! Juliet: The time has come for her to spread her wings!

Ladybug: Sola, Amaya, good luck transforming together! Eurydice: I hope you can pull it off!

Elizabeth: Now it's time for the moment of truth, the transformation of Sola and Amaya!

It's time for Sola and Amaya's transformation and everyone's here to see it!

Sola: Well, this is it, hey, you got your pajamas still on and it gave you special power.

Amaya: Oh yeah, I want to give you this, your pajamas, go on, put them on.

Sola: Thank you. (puts on her pajamas) It's smooth and pretty nice, I'm ready. (Pajamas became part of Sola's body and became a robot) Whoa, this is some turn of events.

Amaya: The pajamas I gave you, you're connected and became a robot now! Sola: Well, what are we waiting for, Amaya? Amaya: Right, Sola!

Sola/Amaya: We're ready, everyone! Girls: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Sola/Amaya: (Touches Phantom Mask/Owl Amulet) Sola: Ha ha! Amaya: (Laughing) (Special power flows inside them) Girls: Sola and Amaya Becomes!

(Sola's and Amaya's transformation sequences) Solaris: Mighty No.10 Solaris! (Claw slashes everywhere and jumps) Owlette: Owlette! (Flies around the room)

Solaris: I did it! I transformed into a heroine of the night! Owlette: You did it, my phantom! (Kisses her on the lips)

Solaris: (Blushing) (Feels the passionate kiss) Owlette: (Blushing) It was a owlet kiss from me.

Girls: (Excitement Cheers) Soldra: You did it, Solaris! Snowdrop: Congratulations, Owlette!

Juliet: Girls, Tomorrow's the Valentine's Day Party at the Daybreak Town plaza, you should go there and meet up with the boys.

Solaris: Wait! speaking of boys, they're still in the Night Dimension! Juliet: It's okay, the boys were sent back home, we'll get ready for 2 parties, 1 that's at Daybreak Town and 1 that's at the Ballroom.

Soldra: Let's head back to our world before we're noticed. (Everyone Agrees)

[Daybreak Town] [Sola's House]

Sola's Mom: Welcome back, you three, Sola, Amaya and Soldra.

Sola: We'll be upstairs, Mom, if you need us. Sola's Mom: Sure, no problem at all, also, the Valentine's Day party is at the Daybreak Town plaza in the afternoon.

Sola: Thanks, Mom and we'll get ready for tomorrow. Amaya: Let's go to bed early, big dance tomorrow.

(The next day)

Sola: Wake up, girls, today's the day of the Valentine's Day party at Daybreak Town plaza this afternoon.

Amaya: I hope there's chocolate at the party, because Connor and I will eat some together.

Soldra: This party is a hooker, today's the day I will be the matchmaker for this day!

[Daybreak Town Plaza]

Johnnie: Where are they? they have to get here sooner or later.

Connor: Don't worry, I do know that the girls will be here at any minute.

Greg: Wow, this is going to be the greatest party ever and the moment to show the secret admirers who's boss.

Sola: Hey guys, we're here and we're better late than never and we're going to party!

Amaya: Connor, shall we dance? Soldra: All right, it's time to make some couples to fall in love.

The girls wore dresses for the party, Sola was wearing a violet dress, Amaya wore a red dress and Soldra was wearing a pink dress.

Sola/Amaya: So boys, shall we be on our way to the dance floor? Soldra: Come on, boys, don't be slowpokes!

Connie/Gregora: Nice one, Soldra! Amarin: Who are you calling my boys slowpokes?!

Amaya: (Squeals) Connie! Gregora! Connor/Greg: Amarin! Connor/Greg/Amaya: You're here!

Sola: You six know each other? Boys/Girls: Yes, we do, we're brothers and sisters!

Soldra: Wow, just like me and Sola, but identical looking. Connie: That is true, Soldra, we are identical after all.

Gregora: It is all about the identity we look alike, except for my pigtails. Soldra: Whoa, now I can tell who's who.

Amarin: I may look like my sister, but I'm a boy. Johnnie: Okay, Amarin, let's not go too far.

Kairu: Yo, guys, sorry I'm late, forgot my flowers and chocolate, I thought the ladies would forget this manly inkling.

Sola: Okay, shall we head to the dance floor, everyone? Boys/Girls: Right, let's go!

The boys and girls went to the plaza dance floor and started dancing, while the heroines went to a table to enjoy some chocolate or are they?

Connie: Sola, Soldra, Amaya, Juliet told us everything about the party at the ballroom of mirage tonight. Gregora: We've been invited to celebrate Sola's first transformation.

Soldra: So, you've heard about Sola becoming Solaris, am I right? Connie/Gregora: Yup!

DJ: All right, ladies and gentlemen, time for the valentine's day race, time to pair up people, lovers, friends and rivals, here we go!

The first spotlight shines on Connor and the second spotlight shined on Connie.

Connor: Well, looks like it's brother and sister then. Connie: All right, let's go, bro!

Then, the third spotlight shined on Greg and the fourth spotlight shined on Gregora.

Greg: Okay, I'm getting a bit nervous. Gregoria: I hope we can build courage, same with you.

Next, the fifth spotlight shined on Johnnie and the sixth spotlight shined on Kairu.

Johnnie: All boy team, hey-o! Kairu: I'm so going to regret this to myself and my bravery.

Now the seventh spotlight shined on Soldra and the eighth spotlight shined on Amarin.

Amarin: Well, Soldra, are you ready? Soldra: Okay, Amarin, bring it on! :D

Last, the ninth spotlight shined on Sola and the tenth spotlight shined on Amaya.

Sola: (Blushes) Oh boy, here we go, Amaya. Amaya: (Blushes) Let's do this for us, Sola.

DJ: All right, now that teams are paired up, let's get to it, each team must complete 5 games during the race, winnig teams advance, but the losing team must be eliminated!

Boys/Girls: (Gasps) DJ: So, be careful and have a happy valentine's day and take your marks.

The boys and girls paired up and took their marks on the starting line.

DJ: All right, everybody, here we go, on your marks, get set, GO! (Confetti Pops)

Boys/Girls: Charge! (Runs towards the first challenge of the race)

DJ: The first challenge is a egg race, you and your partner must hold your egg on a spoon all the way to the finish line, but if you drop your egg, start all over again, the four who crosses the finish line first will move on, the one pair who's not at the finish line is eliminated, GO!

Everyone got an egg on a spoon and carefully walked to the finish line without failure.

Connie: Come on, bro, be careful, don't drop the egg or it'll be scrambled eggs for breakfast. Connor: I'm trying sis, we're going as careful as I can, let's be very cautious about this.

Greg: We're holding Humpty Dumpty as we speak and don't let him fall or we're eliminated. Gregora: Holding Humpty Dumpty is an important egg to all of the children far and wide.

Johnnie: Come on, Kairu, nice and gentle, don't let the egg drop or no baby birds go hatch. Kairu: I'm trying the best as I can, but the egg is slipping, please walk a little faster!

Amarin: Soldra, we need to walk as fast as we can or the egg will get spoiled, all right?! Soldra: I am Amarin, just don't distract me, good, now let's go win this challenge!

Sola: Don't let the egg fall or the heart will be broken and love will be over at any second. Amaya: Yeah, let's do it sideways, just to be safe and we'll win this challenge fast! (Holds the spoon together as one)

Just then, a faint glow of Sola and Amaya's hearts showed while holding hands around the spoon, now the egg is now containing the girls in a red and violet baby chicken.

DJ: What is this people?! is this the power of love is see?! they get bonus points for that!

Boys/Girls: Bonus points?! Sola/Amaya: Uh oh, let's run! (run towards to the finish line)

DJ: 1st place goes to Sola and Amaya! Sola/Amaya: Hooray, we won the first challenge! Amaya: Chocolate egg, my dear? Sola: Why, thank you, my little owl. (Eats Chocolate Egg)

Connor: We made it to the finish line. Connie: Well, we did our best anyways after all.

DJ: 2nd place goes to Connor and Connie! Connor/Connie: At least we did our best.

Greg: We gave Humpty Dumpty safety at the finish line. Gregora: And now he's so fine.

DJ: 3rd place goes to Greg and Gregora! Greg/Gregora: All we did is use our imagination!

The two pairs run and run until Soldra's egg was dropped, leaving the boys to victory!

DJ: 4th place goes to Johnnie and Kairu! Johnnie/Kairu: Yes, we did it! high five! (high fives)

Soldra: NO! Amarin: Well, we did our best and that's what counts on Valentine's day.

DJ: Soldra and Amarin are in 5th place, so that means you're eliminated! (Eats chocolate egg)

Amarin: Good luck, Sis! (turns into chocolate) Soldra: Sis, avenge me! (turns into chocolate)

DJ: If you're eliminated, you turn into chocolate and never move, the only way to free the losers is to win in the final challenge.

Sola: I see, let's move on to the challenge, Amaya. Amaya: You're right, let's move on!

Connor/Connie: (Eats chocolate egg) Here we come! Greg/Gregora: (Eats chocolate egg) Let's-a go! Johnnie/Kairu: (Eats chocolate egg) Charge!

DJ: The second challenge is a river race, get on the boat to ride down the chocolate river and grab as many chocolate roses as you can, GO!

Greg: (Rides boat) Look sis, chocolate roses, dead ahead! Gregora: (Rides boat) Here goes nothing! (Grabs chocolate roses) that's five roses, let's move on!

Connor: (Rides boat) Got chocolate roses for my sis! Connie: (Rides boat) Great job, big bro!

Johnnie: (Rides boat) We missed a chocolate rose, Kairu! Kairu: Sorry Johnnie, I'm sorry!

Sola: Don't worry, the chocolate river won't splash chocolate on your dress and mine. Amaya: I don't want to dirty yours either as well. (Holds the steering wheel together)

Just then, a red and violet swan came and collected the chocolate roses and swims around the chocolate river.

DJ: A swan?! how could that be?! wait a minute, could it be? look, boys and girls!

Inside the swan was actually a boat and riding in the boat is Sola and Amaya holding the steering wheel together and the red and violet glow between them.

DJ: It's Sola and Amaya, they got the power again, another bonus points for them!

Boys/Girls: Bonus points?! Sola/Amaya: Uh-oh! petal faster! (Petals all the way to the finish line without delay)

DJ: 1st place goes to Sola and Amaya once again! Sola: (Holding chocolate rose on her mouth) Chocolate rose, my little owl? Amaya: (Blushing) (Catches the chocolate rose with her mouth) Why, thank you.

Greg: I got some chocolate roses! Gregora: All right, let's ride to the finish line, whoo-hoo!

DJ: 2nd place goes to Greg and Gregora! Greg/Gregora: Looks like another victory for us!

Johnnie and Kairu got at least a few chocolate roses, while Connor and Connie got the very last of the chocolate roses and won.

DJ: 3rd place goes to Connor and Connie! Connor/Connie: It's all about skill, everyone.

Johnnie: Oh no! Kairu: (Sighs) Well I knew this would happen sooner or later today.

DJ: Johnnie and Kairu are in 4th place, which means you're eliminated! (Eats chocolate rose)

Kairu: See ya guys, the rest is up to you now. (Turns into chocolate) Johnnie: Why, why me?! I'm so young! (Turns into chocolate)

Sola: Now let's move on to the next challenge, Amaya. Amaya: Sure thing, Sola and maybe our love will increase.

Greg/Gregora: (Eats chocolate roses) Let's head out to the race! Connor/Connie: (Eats chocolate roses) Here we go, onward!

DJ: The third challenge is a sack race, teams must hop all the way to the finish line collecting chocolate carrots, if one team doesn't cross, you're eliminated, GO!

Greg: Let's hop, hop and hop to it! Gregora: Got some chocolate carrots for us to score!

Connor: Chocolate carrots dead ahead! Connie: Let's get them and win this together!

Sola: All right, this is going to be difficult, but I don't want to fall. Amaya: Same here, we fall and we're out. (Linked her arm with Sola's arm)

The red and violet glow formed a bunny and hop, hop, hopped to the lead with chocolate carrots along!

DJ: Sola and Amaya has glow power in the house! another bonus points for them!

Boys/Girls: Bonus points?! Sola/Amaya: Here we go again, hop faster! (Hopped all the way to the finish line)

DJ: 1st place goes to once again Sola and Amaya! Sola/Amaya: Cheers! (Clinked their chocolate carrots and eats them)

Greg tripped and Gregora dropped her chocolate carrots, while Connor and Connie picked the last of the chocolate carrots and went to the finish line.

DJ: 2nd place goes to Connor and Connie! Connor: We did our part and won this challenge! Connie: This is so possibly true and we'll not lose!

Greg: Well, we tried. Gregora: Yeah and I had a lot of fun today and it's true.

DJ: Greg and Gregora are in 3rd place, which means you're eliminated! (Eats chocolate carrot)

Greg: Bye Amaya, have fun! (Turns into chocolate) Gregora: Bye bye, Sola, have a ball! (Turns into chocolate)

Sola: We got to get to the next challenge and fast! Amaya: Right, we need to act fast!

Connor: (Eats chocolate carrot) I'm ready! Connia: (Eats chocolate carrot) Here we go!

DJ: The fourth challenge is a go-kart race to the true finish line, ride all the way to the true finish line while collecting chocolate bars, if you don't, you're eliminated! GO!

Connor: (Starts engine) Whoa! this is getting intense. Connie: This is so much speed for I can handle this.

Sola: (Starts engine) Purrs like a kitten, let's ride, woohoo! Amaya: Whee! this is so fun!

Connor: Chocolate bars straight ahead! Connie: Got'em and let's keep this going as well!

Sola: Okay, we're going to be together and win! Amaya: We'll never be apart as the glow still flows on!

Sola and Amaya's red and violet glow formed a cheetah and rode downhill from here, with the chocolate bars, while the other team crashed into a tree, but made a comeback around.

DJ: Sola and Amaya's glowing inspiration earned themselves another bonus points!

Sola: It's. Connor: Time. Connie: To. Amaya: End this! (Photo finish scrap picture)

DJ: 1st place goes to Sola and Amaya again. Sola/Amaya: Choco-bar frenzy time! (Eats chocolate bars)

Connor: Well, we did our best, but now it's good bye! Connie: Yeah, it's time for my good bye!

DJ: Connor and Connie are in 2nd place, which means you're eliminated! (Eats chocolate bar)

Connor: Amaya, good luck in the last challenge! (Turns into chocolate) Connie: Sola, the rest is up to you! (Turns into chocolate)

Sola: Well, we're up for the last challenge. Amaya: No time to waste, the last challenge awaits us, go, go, go!

DJ: Sola and Amaya have done it, they completed the race! but it's not over yet! the fifth and last challenge is about freeing your friends from the chocolate cover, this challenge is a singing and dancing pairs!

Sola: (Blushing) Dancing?! Amaya: (Blushing) Singing?! DJ: (Thought) Could they be the ones I'm searching for as their dragoness? (Real Life) Okay, now that's underway, let's get this final challenge started, select a song for you to play and free your friends!

Sola: Oh my, so many songs to choose from up to down, which one shall we choose, Amaya? Amaya: Let's think this one out, which one shall we choose? Sola: I don't know?!

A velvet butterfly came to them and chose a song for them.

(The Glow By Shannon Saunders Plays)

Sola: Wait, Amaya, did you chose this song? Amaya: No, I didn't, did you? Sola: No! Lavenza: (Telepathy) This song is dedicated to Solaris and Owlette, now ladies, go for it.

Sola: Well, this is it. Amaya: Here we go, let's do it. (Paired up and held hands to dance)

Sola: _When you feel like you're ready to go, somewhere you've never been._

Amaya: _Make a wish and the dream in you grows, shining as bright as them, carrying you far away._

Sola/Amaya: _The story begins with the light in your heart, a fantasy dream and a spark, once you believe, you are ready to shine, the hero inside you will show, you are the glow, you are the glow._

(Meanwhile at The Ballroom Of Mirage)

Juliet: I hear music and is that Sola and Amaya dancing together, that's just beautiful!

DJ: (Walkie-talkie) This is Odd-Eyes to Juliet, come in, Juliet, Over!

Juliet: (Walkie-talkie) Hello, this is Juliet speaking, Over.

DJ: (Walkie-talkie) The lovebirds are in my sights, oh, I hope I'm chosen to help them on rescuing The Princesses Of Heart.

Juliet: (Walkie-talkie) Oh! here comes the next verse, we'll talk later, Over!

DJ: (Walkie-talkie) Yeah, Over and Out, Juliet. (End of communication) (Sigh)

Sola: _Look around take in all that you see, you just might be surprised._

Amaya: _A world of enchantment and pure majesty, you'll be discovering the hero that you're meant to be_.

Sola/Amaya: _The story begins with a light in your heart, a fantasy dream and a spark, once you believe, you are ready to shine, bright as the world's ever known, you are the glow, you are the glow._

Sola: Look! (Violet glow appears as a phantom and transforms into Solaris) Amaya: It's finale time! (Red glow appeared as an owl and transforms into Owlette)

Solaris/Owlette: _Feel the strength, you can face the world, believe every day, everything is possible, A magical journey awaits! 3, 2, 1, here we go! The story begins with the light in your heart, a fantasy dream and a spark, once you believe, you are ready to shine, the hero inside you will know, you are the glow, you are the glow, you are the glow. _(Kissed each other) (reverts back to their original selves at the end of the song)

Boys/Girls: (Returned to Normal) We're back to normal! Hooray!

DJ: (Crying) That was amazing, here are the winners of the valentine's day race is Sola and Amaya!

Boys/Girls: (Cheering) DJ: All right, here's your grand prize, chocolate fudge sundae for everyone, as for the winners, they earn valentine's day pendulums!

Sola/Amaya: Thank you, miss! DJ: And party's over! see you at the next party, bye-bye!

After the party was over, the boys and girls said their goodbyes and went home, Sola was looking at her pendulum and the color was red and she admired it, just then, she heard the doorbell at her front door.

Sola's Mom: Sola, it's time to go! Sola: Thanks, but I need to get ready for the party at The Ballroom Of Mirage!

Soldra: Are you sure you want to bring your pendulum to the party?

Sola: I know! (Thought of an idea) hey, why don't I bring my pendulum to the party with me, what do you think, Soldra? Soldra: Yes ma'am! Sola: All right, let's go then!

(Meanwhile with Amaya)

Amaya: This pendulum is so beautiful and it's blue like the sea, don't you think, Snowdrop? Snowdrop: It is a beautiful jewel for a beautiful owl like you. Amaya: And with just a little bit of blush, then I'm ready to go to The Ballroom Of Mirage. (Hears doorbell) huh? who could that be?

Amaya went to her doorstep after she was done putting on her blush and admiring her blue pendulum and saw a black cat and saw the name tag on her collar, Morgana.

Amaya: Morgana? (Thought of an idea) Want to come to the party with me, Morgana? Morgana/Mona: (Meows Yes) Amaya: That's what I like to hear! let's do this! Snowdrop: Right with you, Amaya!

Sola/Amaya: Ladies and girls, we're on our way, into the night to have a party! Soldra: Yeah! Snowdrop: I'm ready! Morgana/Mona: (Excited Meow)

Sola/Amaya: Night in the city and two girls, along with their special friends are about to have the best party of their own lives at The Ballroom Of Mirage with their very special friends!

Sola: (Touches Phantom Mask) Ha ha! Amaya: Sola Becomes! (Sola's Transformation Sequence) Solaris: Mighty No.10 Solaris! come on, Soldra! Soldra: Right behind you!

Amaya: (Touches Owl Amulet) (Laughing) Sola: Amaya Becomes! (Amaya's Transformation Sequence) Owlette: Owlette! come on, Morgana and Snowdrop! Morgana/Mona: (Meows) Snowdrop: Let's go!

(The two girls and cats flew to The Ballroom Of Mirage) Solaris/Owlette: We're here! Soldra/Snowdrop: And ready to party! Morgana/Mona: (Happy Meow)

Juliet: You're here and what's with the cat with you? Owlette: Wait, you mean Morgana, she's cute and this is so pretty amazing! Soldra: (Sees Morgana and falls in love with her) Morgana/Mona: (Sees Soldra and falls in love with her too)

Solaris/Owlette: Aww! that's so cute and amazing, they're in love! Soldra/Morgana/Mona: (Lovestruck Purrs and Meows)

Cat Girl: Well, well, well, if it isn't the lovebirds themselves, with the best pendulums ever!

Gekka: I'm here with the groceries for spaghetti tonight!

Soldra: I hope I find a partner here, a special friend is all I need to par-tay! :D

Eurydice: Oh ladies, I'm here too, so who's ready to party?! :D

Ladybug: Snowdrop, let's go do our best in this party. Snowdrop: I'm ready when you are, Madam Ladybug.

Juliet: All right, since I'm the host and with our very cute lovebirds and love cats, I present a velvet resident to our party, Margaret!

Margaret: It's a real honor to be here, Juliet. Elizabeth: Why, hello sister, nice to see you.

Juliet: And a very special person from Inaba is none other than Nanako!

Nanako: Hello, ladies, I'm here for the party! (Laughing) Soldra: Nanako, let's go together!

Juliet: Okay, let's get this party started! Girls: (Cheering)

(Meanwhile in the shadows)

Ann/Panther: All right, the pieces are in place, Soldra, you're mine! (Vanished)

Soldra: Okay, which shall I dine on first?! the strawberry cherry gelatin? or the spaghetti with mozzarella cheese?

The lights were out and Soldra's wrist was being chained by a pink amulet of a Dragoness.

Soldra: Huh? (Gasps) A Dragoness? that's an animal, I'm a PJ Mask? well, here goes double or nothing. (Touches Dragoness Amulet) Ta-da! Ann/Panther: Soldra Becomes! (Soldra's Transformation Sequence) Dragonspy: Dragonspy! (Sees a yellow pendulum at her hand) I'm a PJ Mask! Solaris, Owlette!

Ann/Panther: Yellow pendulum set! red and blue pendulums are in place. purple and green pendulums are still in act, while the orange pendulum will stay put.

Solaris: Soldra, you're a PJ Mask? Congratulations! Owlette: This is so amazing, three of us in the great time. Dragonspy: I'm ready to be with you girls!

Cat Girl: Come on, it's time for spaghetti! Gekka: Last one to the mozzarella is rotten cheese!

Solaris: Wait! I'm not ready yet, come back! Owlette: (Sighs) Why does this happen to me?!

Eurydice: Spaghetti! I like this part, Ready or not, here I come to eat you, spaghetti!

Snowdrop: Ladybug, ready to dine in, Mademoiselle Ladybug? Ladybug: Let's go, Snowdrop! Snowdrop: Oh, but first I'll be right back, I need to do some stuff first.

Nanako: Marie, let's go eat! Marie: Sure thing, Nanako, let's go grab a bite of spaghetti.

Margaret: I think something refreshing will fill me up. Elizabeth: Sure thing, let's go, sister.

Dragonspy: Solaris, Owlette? can we go to the ballroom first? Solaris/Owlette: Of course!

Dragonspy lead the two lovers to the ballroom, while the others follow and well, stayed in the shadows for lookout.

Solaris: So, why do you want to go to the ballroom, Dragonspy? Owlette: Yeah, why do you want to go here anyway?

Dragonspy: So I can do this! Now, Panther! Solaris/Owlette: (Being tied up and sat down to the floor) Ann/Panther: Got the ladies!

Morgana/Mona: (Meows and transforms to her true form) Nice job, Panther and Dragonspy, spectacular job! DJ: Well, that went according to plan, better than the last ones. Snowdrop: That was the best time to bring them here.

Solaris: (Struggling) What's going on? Owlette: I can't go free, my wings are locked up tight and Snowdrop, you're with them?!

Morgana/Mona: So, these are the two pendulums you've been talking about, that's impressive. Snowdrop: It was splendid that we've found the lost Phantom Thieves.

Solaris/Owlette: Phantom Thieves?! Morgana/Mona: Why, of course, that's why we found you two, Solaris and Owlette.

Snowdrop: Don't get the wrong idea guys, because we're here to see you guys! Solaris/Owlette: Wait, what?!

Morgana/Mona: Where've you been, you two? we've been worried! Snowdrop: Yeah, we waited for like a millennium right now! Ann/Panther: Actually, it was 5 days by now!

Dragonspy: Anyway, now that they're here, we're ready! Morgana/Mona: Ladies, hit it! DJ: All right, here we go! Solaris/Owlette: The DJ from the party?! (Consumed by darkness) Ahh!

The pendulums are glowing, so as Solaris and Owlette's pendulums and it covered them in shadow seals.

Morgana/Mona: It is time to awaken my girls of shadows and be reborn as you were, Your destiny is between us and all of us, Phantom Thieves.

Solaris/Owlette: Yes, Mona, we'll be out in a second. (Dark energy went to the girls) DJ: (Gasp) My master, she's calling me and to all of us.

Solaris was still in her Mighty Number form and Owlette was still in her PJ Mask form, but in a different appearance as they're dressed in a phantom style.

Solaris/Owlette: We're ready, girls! Odd-Eyes: It's about time, what I really am is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (Turns into her true form)

Morgana/Mona: Just in time, Odd-Eyes, we're ready to bring back the ladies!

(Dearly Beloved From Kingdom Hearts 2 Plays)

Morgana/Mona: Ladies, we're gathered here to bring back the two girls of our Phantom Pendulums back together, so, do you two promise to stick with us and complete the Phantom Thieves?

Solaris/Owlette: We do! Morgana/Mona: Ladies, we're together again! this is so great, now let's celebrate! Solaris/Owlette: (Thoughts in unison) Why are they choosing us?!

The girls celebrated and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is giving the lady phantoms flowers and rose petals.

Solaris/Owlette: Ladies, we're back in the shadows! Phantom Thieves: Yeah, let's go!

And so, a spectacular reunion of the team called The Phantom Thieves, our heroine is in a whole new adventure, what excitement will await them? let's find out as the journey continues!

End Of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16: The Symphony Of Sorcery

Morgana/Mona: I think it's time we celebrate the reunion, we'll sing and dance to our songs and we'll do it, Phantom Thieves style!

Snowdrop: All right! let's head on over to the dance floor already to have a great time.

Ann/Panther: Wait, Snowdrop! we're not in uniform, even for the lovebirds, we can't dance yet!

Dragonspy: Leave it to me! (Snaps fingers and formal wear appeared around The Phantom Thieves and as for Solaris and Owlette, they're in special formal wear)

Solaris wore a violet suit with a blue violet necktie, a red violet hat and Owlette wore a red dress with a pearl bracelet and a diamond necklace.

Solaris: Wow, they look stunning! Ann/Panther: They're beautiful! Snowdrop: Truly marvelous! Odd-Eyes: They're amazing! Morgana/Mona: They are the masters of The Ballroom Of Mirage!

Solaris/Owlette: Why, thank you very much, ladies and girls! Hera: Congratulations on your reunion, Phantom Thieves.

Solaris/Owlette: Juliet! Hera: Juliet's my other name, my real name is Hera.

Solaris: Nice to meet you, Hera! Owlette: Hera?! I didn't know it was your real name!

Hera: It's okay, now, I have one last thing for you two, Mona, if you please.

Morgana/Mona: Oh right! girls, get them please! Girls: Yes, Mona, we'll get them right away! (Got two pillows with glass heels on them)

Ann/Panther: Me and Mona will do Owlette, while you two do Sola, okay?

Solaris and Owlette felt their feet being put on by the girls and it made the glass heels sparkle on them.

Solaris: (Blushing) This feels so familiar and strange. Owlette: (Blushing) It's just like Cinderella, but it's us.

Odd-Eyes: That's because you're the cinderellas of The Phantom Thieves and I've been chosen to be with you, Solaris.

Solaris: Oh my god, which means you're like a spirit guardian to me?!

Odd-Eyes: Sort of, but that's just what I mean. Dragonspy: Uh, sis? why do you have stardust flowing on your cloak?

Solaris: Huh? (Sees stardust flowing) whoa, now it seems like it is magic.

Makoto/Queen: That's because it's finally happening! Morgana/Mona: Right on cue!

Makoto/Queen: I'm Queen, along with my best friend, Noir! Haru/Noir: Hey ladies, I'm the Beauty Thief, but you can call me Noir!

Solaris/Owlette: Queen and Noir?! Futaba/Navi: She's not the only one, Navi at your service! Solaris/Owlette: Navi?! Makoto/Queen: Wow, Navi, you made a surprise entrance today. Futaba/Navi: Thanks, Queen, now let's get this showcase on the road!

Morgana/Mona: Appear, Zorro! (Summons Zorro) Ann/Panther: Here we go, Carmen! (Summons Carmen) Makoto/Queen: Come out, Johanna! (Summons Johanna) Haru/Noir: Let's dance, Milady! (Summons Milady) Futaba/Navi: Digitize, Necronomicon! (Summons Necronomicon)

Owlette: Whoa, this is so amazing, right Solaris?! (Notices that Solaris is vanished) Solaris?

Solaris: Uh girls, somebody help me, please?! (Starts floating away)

Hera: After her! Owlette: Hold on, my love! (Thought) Huh? why would I say that? we're friends! Dragonspy: We're coming! (Hera noticed when Owlette said her words)

The girls chased the floating Solaris to a room that represents the princesses of heart.

Solaris: The stardust is gone, finally, I stop floating. uh-oh! (Falls on the floor)

The stardust lead them to a world gate and the rest of the stardust swirled around.

Odd-Eyes: We're here and what is that? Stardust: Are you the one who summoned me?

Owlette: Wait, that voice, it's none other than (Gasps) Stardust Dragon!

Stardust: Wait a minute, is that? Cousin Sola?! Cousin Odd-Eyes?! is that you? Solaris/Odd-Eyes: Cousin Stardust?!

Stardust: (Squeals) It's been a while! (Reverts To PJ Mask Form) we have a lot to talk about, but we'll save that for later, ladies, my name is Stardust Dragon a.k.a The Stardust Cluster! what you see at that world gate is an emblem, tell me what that emblem is.

Owlette: This emblem, it's Fire, which means. Hera: Magma is pass that gate! Solaris: Wait, you mean one of the Princesses Of Heart?!

Hera: But I need all hands on deck to go to this world!

Odd-Eyes: All right, time for exploration! (Reverts To PJ Mask Form) Ready? Girls: Ready!

They went through the world gate and was in a whole new world called The Symphony Of Sorcery!

[The Symphony Of Sorcery]

Girls: Wow! Solaris: This is amazing, we're in a sorcerer's chamber! Hera: Magma has to be here, maybe we need to check the books and they lead to different places.

Hera: All right, I sensed Magma in one of these music books, so let's split into groups, Mona, Navi and Stardust, you go in the spring music book, Odd-Eyes, Snowdrop and Dragonspy, you go in the summer music book, Queen, Noir and I, you go in the fall music book and Solaris, Owlette and Panther will go in the winter music book, so now that we're clear, let's go, ladies! Girls: (Cheering)

The girls split up and went into the books and they were separated into each book and into finding Magma.

(Meanwhile in the spring music book) (Spring Music Plays)

Morgana/Mona: Whoa, so this must be the spring music book and it's a courtyard garden, I love this place already! (Meows) Futaba/Navi: Hold on, Mona, we have to find Magma, she's one of the Princesses Of Heart, remember? Stardust: Yeah, Mona, don't get over excited, all right?

Futaba/Navi: All right, where did Magma hide to? Stardust: We'll not just stay here and wait for Magma, let's get going!

Morgana/Mona: This place is so amazing to play in, I want to have fun all spring today! (Laughing) Futaba/Navi: Mona, focus on the mission already! Stardust: We have to find Magma before it's too late!

Luna Girl: Too late for what, ladies? Saving princess Magma in The Symphony Of Sorcery? Mona/Navi/Stardust: Huh?! who are you two?! Moth Girl: I'm Moth Girl, one of the nighttime villains and this is Luna Girl, my little sister. Luna Girl: we're blocking you two from finding the princess!

Futaba/Navi: Not if we can stop you first! Stardust: No villain will stop us this time, not ever! Morgana/Mona: Yeah, bring it on!

Moth Girl: Then it's a duel you want, let's do this! Luna Girl: Dream Eaters and moths, rise up and destroy the girls! Mona/Navi/Stardust: Dream Eaters?!

The dream eaters and moths came from the shadows to stop the girls on their tracks.

Futaba/Navi: Here we go, Necronomicon, Free Charge! Morgana/Mona: Okay then, Zorro! (Starts slicing and dicing the Dream Eaters) Stardust: Here we go, time for Cosmic Flare! (Charging up power for a blast) now who wants some? (Blasts the Dream Eaters and moths into paralysis)

Luna Girl: Sis, we're getting creamed! Moth Girl: Not for long, we'll leave these powerful Dream Eaters to those three, I sense others coming from the other music books.

Futaba/Navi: You're not getting away that easily! Morgana/Mona/Stardust: Yeah, big time! (Battle Cry)

Magma: (Telepathy) Wait! leave them be for now, over here. (Firey portal appears)

Futaba/Navi: Come on, Magma is that way, come on, Mona! Morgana/Mona: Right with you, Navi! Stardust: I hope the others are okay.

(Meanwhile in the summer music book) (Summer Music Plays)

Odd-Eyes: Ah, nothing like a summer waves to cool us down from the sun, right ladies? Dragonspy: We're in the summer book, hello? Snowdrop: This is suddenly impossible.

Dragonspy: I want one special thing is to be a ringmaster of the Phantom Thieves and to be something special and a special lady to be with.

Snowdrop: Maybe if you work hard, you'll earn it sooner or later. Odd-Eyes: Okay, let's get this show on the road and find Magma!

Luna Girl: I don't think you can find her yet! Dream Eaters and moths, attack!

Snowdrop: It's an ambush, ladies, look out! Odd-Eyes: So much for relaxation.

Dragonspy: This is going to get a bit wild! Draco Rush! (Slashes the dream eaters into non-existence) Moth Girl: I wouldn't say so, Silk Stream! (Streams of silk wrapping around Dragonspy like a chrysalis) Snowdrop: Dragonspy! Owl Wing Snowstorm! (Creates storm and frees Dragonspy and blew the moths away) Odd-Eyes: Spiral Flame Strike! (Using her signature attack to dominate Luna Girl and Moth Girl)

Luna Girl/Moth Girl: Ahh! (Felt impact of the strike)

Odd-Eyes: Don't mess with my friends, you two! Dragonspy/Snowdrop: Thanks, Odd-Eyes!

Moth Girl: Let's head to the next book, the others might be after her. Luna Girl: Right, sis! (Both disappear before their eyes) Dracospy: After them!

Magma: (Telepathy) Leave them be, this way, you three through here.

Dragonspy: Okay, let's move out! Odd-Eyes: She's waiting for us there. Snowdrop: I hope the others are okay at the other sides.

(Meanwhile in the fall music book) (Fall music plays)

Haru/Noir: If this happens at everything at our own adventures, it would be paintings, Queen. Makoto/Queen: Yes, Noir, but we need to find Magma fast! Hera: She has to be here, but the question is where?

Haru/Noir: (Looks at Hera) Hera, can I talk to you in private? Stardust: Sure, Queen will be going on ahead, okay?! Makoto/Queen: Okay, I'll look for her in this area as well. Haru/Noir and Hera went ahead of Makoto/Queen to talk in private.

Hera: What do you want to talk about, Noir? Haru/Noir: (Blushing) Do you think Queen likes me? Hera: Of course, she likes you! Haru/Noir: No, as in "like" like me!

Hera: Noir, do you have a crush on Queen? Haru/Noir: (Whispers) Yes I do, Hera.

Makoto/Queen: (Hears conversation while being hidden) Haru/Noir: I hope that me and her could sleep under the stars together. Hera: Well, let's see if that happens.

Makoto/Queen: Noir loves me? (Crying) that's so sweet of her, don't worry, Noir, I'll make your dream come true!

Moth Girl: Speaking of dreams, Dream Eaters and moths, swarm! Haru/Noir: It's an ambush! Makoto/Queen: Let's fight for our lives! Hera: Last one standing will rise to the challenge!

Hera: Here goes, let's go, Dream Eaters! (Summons her Dream Eaters) (Hera's Dream Eaters slashes the moths and Moth Girl's Dream Eaters) Makoto/Queen: Come on out, Johanna! (Summons Johanna by her mask) (Queen rode Johanna to strike the Dream Eaters and moths) Haru/Noir: Come, Milady! (Summons Milady and wipes out the Dream Eaters)

Luna Girl: We're losing, sis! Moth Girl: Follow the plan, sis, we need them for our lead to Magma or we'll never get her power, we have one more group to distract! (Disappears into thin air)

Makoto/Queen: Hey, get back here! Hera: We're not done with you! Haru/Noir: Stop right there!

Magma: (Telepathy) Don't worry about those two, through here, you three.

Makoto/Queen: Let's move on! Haru/Noir: (Blushing) Sure, let's go. Hera: I hope Sola's okay.

(Meanwhile in the winter music book) (Winter music plays)

Ann/Panther: Don't worry, Magma, we're coming to rescue you, princess of ice.

Solaris: Brr! cold, I hope we can make an igloo for the night, because I'm part Ice, I guess from my other cousins, but we'll not give up! Owlette: You learn Ice?! let's make that igloo.

(A few minutes later)

Ann/Panther: Well, that was quick, let's get inside. (Girls went inside the igloo)

Owlette: Wow, this is a bit chilly, Solaris, you're a bit chilly as well. (Looks at Solaris) (Blushing) (Moves closer to her) (Puts her wing on Solaris for comfort)

Solaris: Oh, thank you, Owlette, for the comfort, I'll cherish it. (Looks at Owlette) (Comforts her with her cloak) (Blushing) Ann/Panther: I see, you two love each other, I presume.

Solaris/Owlette: (In unison) Uh, we can explain. Ann/Panther: Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me as long as I live, hey, tell you what, after we save the princesses, we'll do a wedding talent show for you two, sounds cool, don't ya think?

Solaris/Owlette: Well, looks like this friendship charade is over, you figured it out.

Ann/Panther: Come on, you two, let's go find Magma! Moth Girl: How's it going, ladies, felling a bit under the weather? (Notices the girls) I found you!

Ann/Panther: Uh-oh, girls, get ready to run! Solaris/Owlette: Right! Luna Girl: (Evil Laughter) Peekaboo, I see you two! Girls: Run! (Ran out of the igloo)

Ann/Panther: Come, Carmen! (Carmen came to Panther's aid) Moth Girl: Two could play that game! (Dream Eaters came to her aid) Ann/Panther/Moth Girl: It's on!

Owlette/Solaris: (Thought) Why does Panther think of me and Solaris/Owlette lovers? I mean, the reason we're lovers is because when we're at Miraculous City, in The Carnival Of Trials, we're at the tunnel of winter and at the time we first transformed, also when we're dancing at the party (Gasp) we kissed each other!

Solaris: Claw Slash! (Slashed the nightmares away, but more kept coming) Owlette: Owl Wing Wind! (Blows Luna Girl off balance) Luna Girl: Whoa, this is too windy!

Ann/Panther: Carmen, help them out! Moth Girl: I don't think so, Dream Eaters, after them!

Ann/Panther: (Gasps) Ladies, here they come! Owlette: I trust you, Panther! Solaris: I feel it's power, it's so familiar, but for now, let's fight them!

Magma: (Telepathy) Sunny Day! (Sunshine appears) now's your chance, run to the portal!

Ann/Panther: Magma, we're coming! Solaris/Owlette: (Blushing) Lovers forever, let's go.

As usual, our heroines went to the portal to where Magma is held captive, let's just hope that happens well, as the journey continues!

End Of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17: Magma's Rescue

Last time, Mighty No.10 Solaris and Owlette are known as The Phantom Cinderellas, Solaris' cousin, Stardust appeared to help out and showed them the world gate to Magma, so now, our heroines, took portals in order to save her on time, can they save her? well, let's find out!

Dragonspy: We're in the portal and I see Magma in that sphere. Hera: She's still an Eevee!

Ann/Panther: This is just the entrance, I think the scene's clearing. Morgana/Mona: We're at a rock near an ocean and I don't do water.

Futaba/Navi: Whoa, this is just so amazing, look at the stars! Haru/Noir: It's so pretty tonight outside.

Luna Girl: So you made it this far, I'm proud of you, Solaris.

Solaris: Luna Girl and Moth Girl! Luna Girl: Time to bring out the Septentriones!

Owlette: Septentriones? I've heard about them before, they're the stars of the Big Dipper!

Solaris: They cross through our world, causing trouble and destruction, leaving us in the dust like we're puppets!

Moth Girl: You two are really knowledgeable about my Septentriones, don't you?

Luna Girl: Sorry, we're late. Moth Girl: We had a little detour on our way here.

Stardust: That's supposed to be me?! Odd-Eyes: That's just very confusing.

Snowdrop: This is very disturbing for us today. Morgana/Mona: Yeah, no kidding, isn't it?

Moth Girl: Everyone's here, finally, the true battle is about to begin! Now, rise up and show them your true power, Dubhe!

Dubhe: Hello, everylady, my name is Dubhe, The Flame Septentrione, I'll take care of everything, ladies.

Luna Girl: All right, big sis? Moth Girl: Yes, little sis. Luna Girl: Good luck, Dubhe.

Moth Girl and Luna Girl went through their portal to leave Dubhe to handle the heroines.

Dubhe: Now let's duel, shall we? Magma: Ladies, you came for me and don't worry, try to stop it as best as you can!

Stardust: All right, Dubhe, let's duel! Dubhe: Fine by me! Ann/Panther: I'll join in as well!

Magma: This is it, Solaris, Owlette, Panther and Stardust is battling against Dubhe!

Girls: Be careful, Solaris, Owlette, Panther and Stardust! Group: Okay, we'll be careful.

Solaris: Looks like we're going to have to fight, everyone ready? Owlette: Ready, Solaris! Solaris: (Blushing) Okay, Stardust? Stardust: Let's rev it up! Ann/Panther: I'm ready, Solaris!

Dubhe: All right then, looks like it's time to destroy the Phantom Thieves!

Solaris/Owlette: (Thought) I'll face you, no matter what cost, I'll protect you, my love.

Just then, something appeared in their hands, they felt that power within them.

Hera: Whoa, keyblades! Ann/Panther: It's their power that awakened them, they're true lovers!

Dubhe: Well, no matter, you'll lose this battle, even if you have this new power you two have.

Solaris, Panther and Owlette went and attack Dubhe with their new power, they used bash attacks, slash attacks, pierce attacks and aerial attacks, while Dubhe counterattack.

Dubhe used its Binary Fire at the girls, but they were saved by Stardust's Cosmic Flare and it was a blast of surges.

Stardust: (While using Cosmic Flare) It's too strong, I need more power!

Magma: Dubhe's weak when it's chilled by ice, girls, here! (Group recieves Icicle Spear)

Solaris/Owlette: We got no power, we're out of luck!

Ann/Panther: Oh no, we're done for, unless, quick, Hera, use Moonblast!

Hera: Moonblast! (Went through Stardust's Cosmic Flare) Solaris: That blast, it can't be. Hera: Sure it can, Solaris, anything's possible. (Giggles) Owlette: Hera, you know Moonblast?!

Hera: I don't want to miss out on all of the fun, right? Ann/Panther: Lucky for us, right girls?

Dubhe: Ahh! the power of the fairy, it's way too much, but not enough to destroy me, Binary Fire! (Blasts Hera and damages her and Stardust)

Hera/Stardust: Ahh! Girls: Hera and Stardust! Dubhe: It's all over beyond the stars, soon the princesses of heart will be ours!

Magma: No (Sniffs) it can't be happening, it's time, girls, use the icicle spears!

Dubhe: (Felt Icicle spears) Ahh! not ice as well! Magma: Now's your chance, finish it off!

Solaris: Right! Owlette: Here we go! Solaris/Owlette: Ars Arcanum! Ann/Panther: Carmen, give them a hand! (Carmen helps the two girls with a boost and slashes Dubhe critically with their keyblades) Dubhe: No! it can't be, I'm sorry, Luna Girl and Moth Girl, I've lost my cosmic flame. (Fades into darkness)

Magma: Huh? (Sees seal fade away) I'm free like a flame, thank you, ladies and girls!

Magma's heart glowed, the flame sparks came out of the sky and fell on the Eevee herself, the glow took over Magma and the fire swirled around her and she starts to evolve with a burning sensation, she twirled around and around with the fire swirling with her and her legs, feet and her body became red-orange with fur and her eyes became dark and mane-like hair came down on her head and Magma became a beautiful Flareon, The Flame Princess!

Magma: Everyone, thank you for coming to my rescue, I appreciate it.

Girls: Whoa! (Applause) Stardust/Hera: (Recovers from the blast) We're okay. Solaris/Owlette/Ann/Panther: Your majesty! (Bows to Magma)

Magma: Dear heroines, I shall present you a special gift for Lady Solaris and Lady Owlette, I give you two, my prize possession, The Flame Princess Key!

The Princess Key appeared in a heart-shaped fire and land on Owlette and Solaris and the fire extinguished out in a beautiful way.

Owlette: It's beautiful, Magma, thank you. Solaris: Whoa, it's so pretty. (Felt tired and fell asleep) Dragonspy: Sis! Girls: Solaris! Owlette: (Gasps) My love!

Hera: I guess Dragonspy got exhausted after the battle, think it's time for us to go home. Magma: You're right, my sister, let's head back for now.

[The Ballroom Of Mirage]

Girls: (Applause and cheering) Girl Team: (Shushing and pointing at Solaris) Girls: (They understand and kept quiet) Owlette: (Whispering) Happy Valentine's Day! (Carring Solaris bridal style) Girls: (Waved good-bye) Owlette/Dragonspy: (Waved back and out the door)

[Sola's House]

Sola's Mom: You're back and you got the princess key, spectacular job at The Symphony Of Sorcery! Amaya/Soldra: (Shushing and points at Sola)

Sola's Mom: Oh. (Understands Amaya and kept quiet) (Whispering) Amaya, why don't you sleep here tonight, since you were caring of my daughter so much. Amaya: (Whispering) Thank you, Sola's Mom.

Soleste: (Whispering) Please call me by my real name, Soleste. Amaya: (Whispering) Thank you, Soleste. Soldra: (Whispering) Good night, mom. (Went upstairs with the sleeping dragoness and off to bed) Soldra: Night, you two. (Went to sleep) Amaya: Night, my love. (Kisses her and went to sleep)

[Morning]

Well then, now that Dubhe is defeated, our heroines are ready to settle down for another school day and with Magma rescued, what princess will be next, what new encounters awaits our heroines, those answers will be answered now!

Sola/Amaya: (Wakes up) Sola: Oh, Hi Amaya. Amaya: Hey Sola, ready for school? Sola: Yup!

[Sola's School]

Sola's Teacher: Everyone, we got new students in this class today.

Johnnie: I wonder who it will be? Kairu: Yeah, hope they're good. Connor: We'll treat them very good, right Greg? Greg: Yup, absolutely, what do you think Amaya? Amaya: Absolutely Greg, isn't that right, Sola? Sola: Yeah, wonder who it is.

(Students came in and introduced themselves)

Ann: Hi, I'm Ann Takamaki, it's nice to meet you. Makoto: I'm Makoto Nijima, honored to meet you all. Futaba: My name is Futaba Sakura, computer genius. Haru: And I'm Haru Okumura, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Everyone: (Greets the girls) Phantom Girls: (Sees the gang) Are you the star students of this class? because we want to be your friends.

Connor: Well, I think we are the star students, because you found us! Johnnie: Well then, let's have a great day and I'll show you the ropes. Greg: It's really nice to see some new friends waiting for you to see. Kairu: What journey will await you, ladies?

(Class Starts and everyone studied until it's recess)

Sola's Teacher: It's recess and now, everyone go outside and play! (Classmates played in the playground)

Sola: Hey Amaya, now that we saved Magma, do you want to go to the ballroom tonight? Amaya: Yeah, we'll go play with Magma and maybe we could do a performance too.

Ann: Oh, you must be Sola and Amaya, nice to meet you, I'm Ann and you're talking about a performance tonight, that's a swell idea, back when I was young, I was being quite caring for my friends, even in class, I was caring there too.

Sola/Amaya: Really? you were kind to your friends? even in your school? Haru: she was and my friends, it's not bad, like one time, when Futaba went to my house back from school, I went to my bedroom and saw me under the covers and played Little Red Hiding Hood.

Amaya: (Gasps) You played Little Red Riding Hood?! what did you say? Sola: Yeah, Tell us what you said to Haru!

Futaba: I said "My, Haru, what beautiful eyes you have." Haru: "The better to see you, Futaba." Futaba: "My, Haru, what nice ears you have." Haru: (Gasps) "The better to hear your voice, Futaba." Futaba: "My, Haru, what cute lips you have." Haru: "The better to kiss you, Futaba." Futaba: "So, now that I see you, you know what time it is?." Haru: "It's tickle time!" (Futaba tickled Haru everywhere and Haru got tickled and laughs)

Sola/Amaya: Oh my god, you're enjoying this?! Makoto: (Laughing) Futaba, you know how to surprise you, don't you? Futaba: Well, I hope I enjoyed those tickles, Haru.

Just then, two girls in blue came to the girls and has a letter for Sola and Amaya. Sola: Uh, hi there, are you new here? Amaya: What's with the uniforms?

Caroline: Are you Sola and Amaya? Sola/Amaya: Yes? Justine: This letter is for you, from Margaret, Elizabeth, Nanako and Marie. Phantom Girls: Who are they?

Sola and Amaya opened the letter and read the letter and The Phantom Girls read along as well, until Sola and Amaya made a shocking announcement.

Sola: Guys, Margaret, Elizabeth, Nanako and Marie left to their Velvet Rooms and gave us two new Velvet Residents. Caroline/Justine: Meet us at The Ballroom of Mirage.

Ann: Wait, The Ballroom Of Mirage, I heard it before, you two created it, Girls, we found them. Haru: So the rumors are true about the ballroom.

Sola: We have to go see them there tonight at the ballroom. Futaba: Hey, can we come along with you? we have something special. Ann: The truth is we're not just students, we're part of The Phantom Thieves and we're here to help!

Amaya: You're The Phantom Thieves that helped us?! Girls: Yes, we're Phantom Thieves! Sola: Same as me and Amaya! Amaya: Yeah!

Amaya: Well then, you know what they say, ladies and girls, we're on our way, into the night to see the twins in blue today! (Day switches to night) Night in the city and brave heroines of the night are ready to meet the twins in blue that they will meet in the ballroom.

Sola: Soldra, we're going to the ballroom, something's up, we got new visitors over there. Soldra: New friends at the ballroom? Okay, count me in! (Touches Dragoness Amulet) Ta-da! Sola: Soldra Becomes! (Soldra's Transformation Sequence) Dragonspy: Dragonspy! Let's go, sis!

Girls: Students by day, Thieves at night, we're the Phantom Thieves!

Ann: When it's nighttime, I'm letting loose, I become! (Ann's Transformation Sequence) Panther: The Phantom Panther! Makoto: All hail as I'm here, I become! (Makoto's Transformation Sequence) Queen: The Phantom Queen! Futaba: Computer genius as your guidance to victory, I become! (Futaba's Transformation Sequence) Navi: Navi! Haru: Beauty comes from your heart no matter what, I become! (Haru's Transformation Sequence) Noir: Noir!

Sola: (Touches Phantom Mask) Ha ha! Amaya: Sola Becomes! (Sola's Transformation Sequence) Solaris: Mighty No.10 Solaris! (Claw slashes everywhere and jumps up high) Amaya: (Touches Owl Amulet) (Laughing) Solaris: Amaya Becomes! (Amaya's Transformation Sequence) Owlette: Owlette! (Flies all around the room)

The girls went to The Ballroom Of Mirage to see the twins in blue for an unexpected meeting.

Girls: We're here! Hera: Ladies, you're just in time. Caroline/Justine: We're at the gates near the world gates of the princesses.

Navi: We're on our way, Hera! Noir: Ready or not, here we come! (Went to the gates of the worlds)

Solaris: Wait, don't leave us behind! Owlette: Girls, we just got here, you know?! Dragonspy: (Sigh) Why? (The trio went along with them) Panther/Queen: Wait up, you guys!

Caroline: Sis, why here? there are eight locks at this door. Justine: It's because it's perfect to meet our guests here and for a new power for Sola. Caroline: Okay, that makes total sense.

Justine: Sister, here they come! Navi/Noir: We're here! Solaris/Owlette/Dragonspy/Panther/Queen: (Out of breath from running) Caroline: Well that was fast, I guess.

Solaris: Girls, slow down and you two look really nice, especially you, Navi, but not as good as you, Owlette. Owlette: No offense to you, Dyna. Dynatron: It'zzz fine by me. (Laughing)

Noir: It's all clean and we'll have a blast, right Dragonspy? Dragonspy: Sure, let's head on in, everyone! Girls: Yeah!

But when the girls went with Caroline and Justine, Dragonspy saw a ring, not just any ring, a Hoopa ring and needs to be excused.

Dragonspy: Why is there a ring here? Hoopa: Oh Soldra, where are you? Dragonspy: Hello, who is it? Hoopa: Soldra! (Hugs Dragonspy) Dragonspy: Hoopa, my best pokepal! Hoopa: That's right and a special someone is here to see you, okay, you can come out now! (Giggles)

Just then, something came out of the Hoopa ring and Soldra was so surprised, very surprised.

Dragonspy: (Gasp) It's you, Deoxys! Deoxys: What are you talking about, I'm not the special someone, don't worry, I'll call to her. Dragonspy: Oh, sorry my bad. Deoxys: Hey Cathy, hurry up, your lovely dragoness is waiting! Cathy: Coming! Dragonspy: Cathy?! :D

(Meanwhile with the girls)

Solaris: Hey, where's Dragonspy?! Owlette: Wasn't she along with us? Phantom Girls: Where is she?! Dragonspy: (Laughing) Sorry I'm late, there was a Hoopa ring and these friends of mine came and a very special friend came to me.

Caroline: A Hoopa ring?! Justine: What friends of yours? Dragonspy: Come on out, ladies! Hoopa: Ta-da, here's the amazing Hoopa, on the scene! Deoxys: Well then, hello everybody, charmed to meet you. Dragonspy: And now, you can come out now, Cathy! Girls: Cathy?!

Cathy: Hi-ya, you must be the girls Soldra mentioned about. Caroline: Uh, who are you and what do you mean Soldra mentioned us? Justine: It's because Soldra was friends with the Rhapsodian, sister. Girls: Rhapsodian? Cathy: Yup! our people are from Rhapsodia and I'm one of them. Soldra: That's true. Girls: (Sees Soldra in her normal form)

Soldra: She's not the only one. Cathy: Actually, that is true, Rhapsodians are aliens. Soldra: I get it, Cathy and girls, I'm a Digimon.

Girls: Ooh, pretty. Soldra: Thank you and sis, why my friends are here, because I have to go. Cathy: Yeah, we're going on a journey to the Flick Rush League and well, she's competing.

Soldra: Well, this is good-bye, see ya girls and Solaris, good luck! (Soldra and her friends leave) Solaris: Good-bye, Soldra. Owlette: We'll miss you, buddy.

Justine: Anyway, can Mighty No.10 Solaris come here to me? Solaris: Okay. (Goes to Justine) Justine: Thank you and here you go. (Gives a special xel) Solaris: A Xel? What kind is it? Justine: For saving Magma, I present you, this upgrade. Solaris: Thank you, Justine. (Receives Ignite Gear) Owlette: All right, congratulations, my phantom.

Solaris: Hey, Owlette, you deserve it too, consider it my thanks. Owlette: (Obtains Xel and got a new power from Solaris and her wings changed) Phoenix Mode, thank you, Solaris, I'll never forget this! (Kisses Solaris on the lips) Phantom Girls: Aww! X3

Well, our heroines obtained a new power, let's see if new adventures appear ourselves too as well, as the journey countinues!

End Of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18: Musical Duel

After receiving a new power, Solaris and Owlette got Ignite Gear and Phoenix Mode, now our heroines will experiences starting this instant.

Solaris: Looks like we met the new Velvet Residents, Caroline And Justine.

Caroline: We have a treat for you and The Phantom Thieves. (Taps her electric stick twice)

Mori: Thanks for inviting me for this special moment, Caroline And Justine.

Caroline/Justine: No problem, Mori. Solaris: Who's the lady? Owlette: Are you new?

Mori: I'm Mori, nice to meet you, I was requested by the Velvet Residents for a special event.

Solaris: What kind of event? Mori: Something special, of course. Owlette: Wait, something special? Caroline: This day is not regular tonight. Justine: How come, sister?

Justine: This ballroom is decorated based on the days when you went on your journey to save the princesses of heart, so today is a special event.

Mori: Hmm, Solaris and Owlette, how old are you? Solaris: I'm 16 years old. Owlette: And I'm 6 years old. Mori: Tell you what, Owlette, I'll make you into a teenager in an instant.

Owlette: Really? Panther: Go on, Owlette. Navi: You can do it. Queen/Noir: Do it for Solaris!

Owlette: All right then, I'll do it! Mori: Good, now relax and let my bats do all the work.

Morgana: (Running) Wait, don't do it! Girls: Morgana?! Morgana: Mori is not who she seems! Owlette: What do you mean, Morgana? Morgana: Mori is a Darkstalker!

Mori: We are just having a funtime, kitty cat, why don't you take a catnap? (Mori lets her bats bite Morgana and took a rest) you too, Owlette, you'll be a teen in a minute. (Bats bit Owlette and took a rest) Solaris: (Got bitten by Mori's bats and finally fell asleep)

Caroline: Well, that was a fine show, Morrigan. Justine: Now the events will now begin. Morrigan: Now then, the night is only begun, let's go, ladies. Girls: (Still sleeping)

After a few minutes had past, Solaris have woken up by an unknown source.

Popplio: (Singing through the heart) Solaris: (Wakes up) Huh? girls? Mori? anyone here? Mori: Good evening, Solaris. Solaris: Mori, you're here as well? Mori: Of course, I'm here.

Solaris: Are you really a Darkstalker? Mori: Well, to be honest, yes. Solaris: What happened?

Mori: That little kitty of yours told you that I was a Darkstalker, so I had to put that cat to sleep, but I thought I put you to sleep as well. Solaris: Okay, one, that's cruel and two, where are the girls and Owlette?! Mori: The others are safe, do you want to see them again?

Popplio: Don't listen to her! Solaris: Huh? who said that? Mori: Hmm, if it isn't The Little Popplio. Popplio: We finally meet, Morrigan Aensland! Solaris: Morrigan Aensland?! Morrigan: (Smiles) (Morrigan's transformation sequence) Surprise, girls. Popplio: Shown your true self?

Solaris: (Gets a good look at Morrigan and blushed really hard) You're really a succubus?! Popplio: Solaris, I'll protect you. (Holds out her hand) Solaris: (Took Popplio's paw and ready to help out) Popplio: Thank you, now let's take Morrigan out!

Morrigan: Well, the night has just begun, let's have some fun! Solaris: It's showtime!

Popplio: I've always wanted to say this. Solaris: Wait, say what? Popplio: Well, here goes nothing, ladies and girls, coming to you, Live at The Ballroom Of Mirage, ready for this?

Solaris: Whoa, nice speech! Popplio: The star of the show has been chosen to teach me her ways to win through our rivals, now Solaris, are you ready? Solaris: All right, Popplio, you're my Pokémon! Popplio: Really, aw, thank you! :D

A glow between Solaris and Popplio forged a bond between trainer and pokémon.

Morrigan: What the heck just happened? Solaris: A faint bond between trainer and pokémon. Solaris/Popplio: That's right and it's showtime! Morrigan: Hmm, you're not the only one who has a pokémon! (Holds a Dusk Ball) time to have fun, Swoobat! (Here comes Swoobat)

Popplio: (Gasps) Swoobat: You called, Mistress? Solaris: Mistress?! Morrigan: Swoobat, take care of these two? Swoobat: Of course, Mistress, I'll do exactly like our kind can do and take away their blood. Popplio: We must be careful, Solaris, her Swoobat is very strong!

Morrigan: Solaris, it's time for a pokemon battle! Solaris: You said it, Morrigan!

[Dangerous Woman By Ariana Grande Plays]

Solaris: Wait a minute, could it be? Popplio: Yes, it's musical number time, ready?! :D Solaris: Well then, time to sing and dance! ;D Popplio: That's the spirit, here we go!

(Musical notes everywhere in the room) Solaris/Popplio/Morrigan/Swoobat: _Oh, yeah!_

Morrigan: _Don't need permission made my decision to test my limits._

Swoobat: _Cuz it's my business god as my witness start what I finished._

Solaris: _Don't need no hold up taking control of this kinda moment._

Popplio: _I'm locked and loaded completely focused my mind is open._

Morrigan/Swoobat: _All that you got skin to skin oh my god don'tchya stop, boy._

Solaris/Popplio: _Something 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman._

Morrigan/Swoobat: _Something 'bout something 'bout something 'bout you._

Solaris/Popplio: _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't._

Morrigan/Swoobat: _Something 'bout something 'bout something 'bout._

Justine: Sis, why did we let the Darkstalkers come in? Caroline: Because Solaris and her friends needed more girl power, that way she can boost her dark power, reasonable enough?

Hera: Hey girls, I'm here and ready to party! (Sees Caroline and Justine) where are the girls? Caroline: Darkstalkers. Hera: (Gasps) The Darkstalkers?! they're the one who roam through darkness and you two brought them here in the ballroom?! that's awesome, make room!

Caroline: Just in time, second verse is coming up. Justine: Here we go. Hera: Aw yeah!

Solaris: _Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and know what I'm doing._

Popplio: _The way we're moving like introducing us to a new thing._

Morrigan/Swoobat: _I wanna savor save it for later the taste, the flavor cuz I'm a taker cuz I'm a giver it's only nature I live for danger._

Solaris/Popplio: _All that you got skin to skin oh my god don'tchya stop, boy._

Morrigan/Swoobat: _Something 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman._

Solaris/Popplio: _Something 'bout something 'bout something 'bout you._

Morrigan/Swoobat: _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't._

Solaris/Popplio: _Something 'bout something 'bout something 'bout you._

Hera: Hey, isn't that green haired girl, Morrigan Aensland? Caroline: Yes, what about her? Hera: I've always wanted to meet her in person and today it will happen. Justine: Hope you will meet her soon, Final verse, girls. Caroline: Now we're talking. Hera: Let's do this!

Solaris/Popplio: _All girls wanna be like that bad girls underneath like that you know how I'm feeling inside._ Solaris/Popplio/Morrigan/Swoobat: _So__mething 'bout something 'bout._ Morrigan/Swoobat: _All__ the girls wanna be like that bad girls underneath like that you know how I'm feeling inside. _Solaris/Popplio/Morrigan/Swoobat: _Something 'bout something 'bout._

Solaris: You're good, I'll give you that. Morrigan: No, I should thank you, Solaris, for you're marvelous singing and dancing. Solaris: You're the sexy type, me, I'm just your average girl!

Popplio: Wow, you my friend are wonderful. Swoobat: This is the kind of battle we just did. Popplio: More like a musical showdown, if you ask me. Swoobat: Let's finish this musical!

Solaris/Popplio: _Something 'bout you makes me fell like a dangerous woman. _Solaris/Popplio/Morrigan/Swoobat: _Something 'bout something 'bout something 'bout you._

Morrigan/Swoobat: _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't. _Solaris/Popplio/Morrigan/Swoobat: _Something 'bout something 'bout something 'bout you. _Solaris/Popplio: _All the girls wanna be like that bad girls underneath like that you know how I'm feeling inside. _Solaris/Popplio/Morrigan/Swoobat: _Something 'bout something 'bout you. _Morrigan/Swoobat: _All girls wanna be like that bad girls underneath like that you know how I'm feeling inside._

Solaris/Popplio/Morrigan/Swoobat: _Something 'bout something 'bout. _(Music resumes) _Something 'bout something 'bout something 'bout you. _(Music resumes) _Something 'bout something 'bout something 'bout you!_

Hera: Hooray! Caroline/Justine: Nice singing, ladies.

Morrigan: Ah, The Velvet Siblings, were you watching us? Caroline/Justine: Yes, yes we are.

Morrigan: Solaris, I have something for you, here. (Gives Solaris a Z-Ring and Waterium Z) Solaris: Whoa! (Puts on the Z-Ring and a faint water glow was born)

Caroline: Looks like you've got a Z-ring on your wrist. Justine: Congratulations, Solaris! Hera: Now you can use Z-Moves during a pokemon battle!

Solaris: Hera! Popplio: Your majesty! (Bows to Hera) Hera: My knight, you're back!

Morrigan: So you must be the princess the girls are talking about. Swoobat: Her majesty? (Sees Hera) Oh geez! (Bows to Hera) Hera: It's okay, Swoobat, I'm still an Eevee!

Caroline/Justine: Enough with the reunion, let's get to the next room. Solaris: Next room?

Morrigan: Return, Swoobat. Swoobat: Okay! (Went back her Dusk Ball) Hera: Let's get going!

Solaris, Popplio, Hera, Morrigan, Caroline and Justine are headed to the next room, where the next act is about to begin.

Child: Ticket, please. Hera: Here you go, six tickets for tonight's show in the ballroom.

The girls were escorted to their seats and it was now showtime for the girls.

Felicia: Ladies and girls of The Ballroom Of Mirage, tonight's show is going to have a purr-fect time with the beautiful Felicia of the musical world! (Spotlight on Felicia)

Girls: (Applause) Felicia: Well then, without further ado, let's get this show on the road!

Felicia's show was underway, while the show started, Popplio heard a musical voice.

Rowlet: (Singing through the heart) Popplio: (Heard Rowlet's voice) That voice, could it be?

Felicia: (Throws Poke Ball) Come on out, Glameow! (Here Comes Glameow) Glameow: Hiya!

Morrigan's Dusk Ball released Swoobat and went to say hi to Glameow on stage tonight.

Swoobat: Hi Glameow! Glameow: If it isn't my little friend, Swoobat, how are you tonight?

Swoobat: Beautifully. (Kisses her paw) Glameow: (Blushes and kisses her wing) Delightful.

Morrigan: Oh kitty! Felicia: Morrigan, you came, you actually came! Morrigan: Can't miss it.

Popplio: Hera, I heard Rowlet's voice here, somewhere on stage. Hera: You mean one of my knights are on stage in this room?! Caroline: Girls, quiet down! Justine: We're watching.

Felicia: (Spotlight on her) All right, ladies and girls, we've got one great big show for you tonight, so you might want to get ready for some nice performances for your own lifetime! Girls: (Cheering And Applause)

Felicia did stunning performances, singing and dancing during one full house of musical notes were shown all around the room in this part of the ballroom.

(A few performances later)

Felicia: All right, ladies and girls, are you ready for this final performance, ladies and girls?!

Girls: (Cheering) Felicia: All right, here we go! (Music starts to play and Felicia dancing) Popplio: This is kind of strange, where's Rowlet?

Felicia: Wait, we can't start without our very special guest here tonight! Girls: A guest?!

Felicia: I almost forgot to tell you that didn't I? Solaris: Wait, I sense someone else on stage.

Hera: What do you mean, Solaris? Felicia: I'll give you guys some hints, she's a bird, well not literally a bird, but a human, exactly. Hera: A human what dresses like a bird?

Felicia: She can fly through the night and uses her Owl Eyes to see up close in personal. Caroline/Justine: They're getting close. Morrigan: She'll be quite surprised. ;D

Felicia: And she also has a special relationship with this young lady! (Spotlight on Solaris)

Girls: Oh, we know who it is, Felicia! :D Solaris: Wait a minute, you don't mean. D:

Felicia: Ladies and girls, tonight's special guest is none other than, drum roll, please!

Girls: (Making drum roll sound) Felicia: Ta-da, It's Owlette! (Spotlight's Owlette in a bird cage)

Owlette: Solaris! Solaris: Owlette! Morrigan: Break a leg, kitty! Swoobat: Good luck, dear! Hera/Caroline/Justine: All right, time for the grand finale!

Felicia: Time for a brief intermission, so feel free to do whatever you want, Toodles!

Morrigan: Let's get ready, Swoobat. Swoobat: Yes, mistress. (Left with Morrigan)

Caroline: Snack time, to the concessions stand. Justine: I'm right behind you, Caroline.

Hera: I'll get some pokemon food, stay out of trouble, I'll be right back. (Left to Concessions)

Solaris and Popplio went to Owlette to see what happened to her earlier when she slept.

Solaris: Owlette! Owlette: Solaris! Solaris: What happened? Owlette: Well, I was asleep and Mori was about to make me a teenager until I was bit by a bat. Solaris: Same with me.

Solaris: Her real name is Morrigan Aensland and she has a Swoobat. Owlette: Whoa, she's a Darkstalker as well? Solaris: Yes, why? Owlette: She's not the only one, Felicia is one too.

Popplio: What are you girls talking about? Solaris: Oh right, Owlette meet Popplio, my very first Pokemon sent to me and check this out. (Shows her Z-Ring) Owlette: A Z-Ring and Waterium Z! Solaris: You know about them? Owlette: Of course, I'll tell you all about it.

Felicia: Intermission is almost over, in just a few minutes, it's showtime! Solaris: Uh-oh, only a few minutes left and you don't have a Pokemon. Snowdrop: Owlette, it's time to rise up. Solaris: That voice, it sounds familiar. Popplio: Huh? who is it? Owlette: (Gasps) Snowdrop!

Snowdrop: Owlette, my time has come for you to achieve what is your true destiny and I must come into my true form. Owlette: Your true form?! Snowdrop: Swords, to me! (Sword Pokemon appears) Cali/Doppel/Ganger/Edge: We're ready, Rowlet! Owlette: Rowlet?!

The Sword Pokemon swirled around Snowdrop until it became a faint glow and the light disintegrated and Snowdrop's true form has revealed to the girls and became Rowlet.

Rowlet: Owlette, I'll be worthy to be your Pokemon. Owlette: Sure thing, Rowlet, let's be one.

Just then, a glow came to Owlette and Rowlet forged a bond between human and Pokemon.

Rowlet: Let me get that lock out for you. (Unlocked the bird cage lock) Owlette: Thanks!

Felicia: All right, ladies, it's showtime! Girls: (Went back to where they are) Felicia: It's time!

Solaris: Good luck. Popplio: Do it for us. Owlette/Rowlet: I will. (Kisses Solaris and Popplio)

Felicia: Out of your cage, I see? Owlette: Yes and I'm ready to perform, Felicia!

Felicia: All right then, let's get this final performance on the road, start the music!

(No One By Aly &amp; AJ Plays)

Solaris/Popplio: It's time to shine, my love. Owlette/Rowlet: Well, this is it, time to sing.

(Musical notes came around the room for this musical number)

Owlette: _I am moving through a crowd. _Rowlet: _Trying to find myself._

Owlette: _Feel like a guitar that's never played._ Rowlet: _Will__ someone strum away?_

Owlette/Rowlet: _A__nd__ I ask myself who do I wanna be? do I wanna throw away the key and invent a whole new me and I'll tell myself no one, no one don't wanna be no one but me._

Felicia: _You are moving through the crowd. _Glameow: _Trying to find yourself._

Felicia: _Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf._ Glameow: _Will__ someone take you down?_

Felicia/Glameow:_ And you ask yourself who do I wanna be? do I wanna throw away the key and invent a whole new me gotta tell yourself no one, no one don't wanna be no one but me._

Owlette/Rowlet/Felicia/Glameow: _Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall you turn the light on to erase it all you wonder what it's like to not feel worthless so open all the blinds and all the curtains no one, no one don't wanna be no one but me._

Owlette: _We__ are moving through the crowd. _(Mystical lights came to the room)

Girls: (Applause) Hera: Yay! Felicia: Wow, we're impressed by your performance tonight.

Owlette: Thank you. Felicia: Here's your special present from yours truly! (Gives Z-Ring and Flyinium Z and Grassium Z) Owlette: (Puts on the Z-Ring and felt a glow from grass and flying was now born) This is the power of my heart. Girls: (Cheering and Applause)

Solaris: You did it, Owlette! Popplio: (Blushes) You did wonderful, Rowlet. 0/0 Owlette: You're welcome, sweetie. Rowlet: You must be Popplio, are you okay?

Popplio: Yes, why? Rowlet: I can see a lot of red all over your face. Popplio: Huh? (Makes a water balloon and sees her reflection) Ahh! Rowlet: It's okay, Popplio.

Glameow: Ooh, love in first sight, I see. Popplio: No no no, please don't tell my master! D: Rowlet: I said it's fine, Popplio. Popplio: Okay, if you say so.

Felicia: Well, show's over, on to the next room, follow me! Girls: Lead the way, Felicia!

While Felicia returned Glameow to her Poke Ball, along with Morrigan letting her Swoobat return to her Dusk Ball, the girls went to the next room, it was a sliding door and the room was a bit more Chinese than American culture.

Morrigan: Wow, this is calm. Felicia: Let's wait for her to arrive. Solaris: Well, this is ancient. Owlette: It's a bit more festive than normal. Caroline: This is quite nice for me to stay. Justine: Yes, a beautiful room, wouldn't you say? Litten: (Singing through the heart)

Popplio/Rowlet: (Heard the voice) Litten! Hsien-Ko: Hello, ladies and girls! ^_^

Girls: Konichiwa, Hsien-Ko! ^_^ Solaris: Hi, Hsien-Ko, I'm Solaris and this is Owlette.

Owlette: Nice to meet you. Hsien-Ko: It's so nice to meet you all, hope you have fun tonight and I'm not just Japanese or Chinese, you know! Morrigan: For a Darkhunter, you are still friendly to us, right? Hsien-Ko: Of course, Morrigan and how's my favorite little kitten doing?

Felicia: Still pretty and cute as usual. :D Hsien-Ko: Speaking of kittens, Morrigan, I took care of the target for you. Morrigan: Good, bring her over. Hsien-Ko: You can come out now! Morgana: (Comes out with a collar on her neck) Solaris/Owlette: Morgana, over here!

Morrigan: Hello, little cat. Felicia: Hi, you little munchkin. ^_^ Morgana: What do you want from me, Darkstalkers?! (Gets shocked) Hsien-Ko: Oh relax, kitten, that collar on you will give you a little shock. Morgana: What?! I don't want to get hurt or shocked at the same time.

Hsien-Ko: All right then, time for some fun. (Takes out an Ultra Ball) come out, Banette! (Here comes Banette) Banette: Ta-da, now that's how you make a grand entrance. ;) Morgana: She has a pokemon and I don't. Litten: Oh yes, you do! (Makes a grand entrance)

Popplio/Rowlet: Litten, you came! Morgana: Who are you? Litten: I'm your starter pokemon. Banette: Hey, that's my grand entrance! Litten: Well, your grand entrance was a bust.

Banette: Okay, looks like it's time, right Hsien-Ko? Hsien-Ko: Right, Banette, let's sing! Litten: No time for talk, get ready, Morgana! Morgana: Sure thing, Litten, I'll do my best!

(Super Mario Hyadain Parody Plays)

Solaris/Owlette: Good luck, Morgana. Popplio/Rowlet: Knock'em dead, Litten. Litten: Thanks! Morrigan: Well, it's that time again. Felicia: Time to sing and dance! Caroline: Looks like there's no turning back now. Justine: Here's to a very good performance to you four.

Morgana: _Hey, Hsien-Ko, you're such a stubborn fellow, won't you give up on your pokemon already?_

Hsien-Ko: _Well I regret to inform you that's unacceptable, I'm Banette's destiny no doubt about it._

Litten: _Won't the both of you stop it?_ Banette: _Just look at the mirror..._

Morgana/Hsien-Ko: _Well you don't have to say such a thing, we compete with their heart!_

Morgana: You're not bad, Hsien-Ko, I'll give you that. Hsien-Ko: Same as you, you were so amazing tonight. Morgana: Really, well, I bet this is just the beginning, right, my friend? Hsien-Ko: It's so true, Morgana. Morgana: Hsien-Ko, it's our Pokemon's turn, let's watch!

Banette: _My sweetest Hsien-Ko girl, I'm so in love with you, if you can't understand that, I'll kidnap you and seal you up again._

Litten: _I'll steal you back risking my life, but I cannot steal your heart..._

Morgana: _Cut it out the two of you... _Hsien-Ko: _Are you listening to us at all?_

Litten/Banette: _The tsundere in you is also charming and we compete with their hearts!_

(Super Happy Funtime Montage) (With Images)

Felicia: _Wait a minute, aren't you forgetting someone? Feli-ci-a, entering the stage, thanks for waiting! _Morgana: _What what what, excuse me?!_

Hsien-Ko/Banette: _KY KY, try to understand the atmosphere here!_

Morgana/Litten: _If you get carried away, I'll really kick the life out of you!_

Felicia: _One mushroom eater is enough for me, quite insolent for a stand in..._

Morgana/Litten/Hsien-Ko/Banette: _By looks we'd only pass as medium/low class, well, we compete with their heart, we compete with their heart._

Felicia: _Please compete with your pokemon..._

Morgana: Wow, that was exhausting, we had a blast though. Hsien-Ko: You said it, sister. Litten: Well, want to make a grand finish?! Banette: A grand finish?! Okay!

(Grand Finish Pose) (Performers posed and did their best)

Hsien-Ko: Morgana, got'cha a present, enjoy it. (Gives Morgana a Z-Ring and Firium Z) Morgana: (Puts on the Z-Ring and a faint glow from the fire was born) This is so amazing.

Solaris/Owlette: Morgana! Popplio/Rowlet: Litten! Morgana/Litten: Girls! (Laughing)

Morrigan: Wow, looks like we did it girls, we gave them the Z-Rings, Caroline and Justine's idea was most magnificent and very chosen. Felicia: Even the starter Pokemon came too.

Morgana: So that's why they wanted us, to be tested. (Mind blown noise) Yup, did that. Hsien-Ko: I've got ya, little cat. (Carries her) Litten: I'll come with, Hsien-Ko, we'll do the reunion after we head to the last room, let's go! Solaris: Owlette and I will catch up with you!

Solaris: Hey, Owlette, could this be true? Owlette: The Z-Ring and Z-Crystals? it's beautiful. Solaris: I don't know, Owlette, it's too good to be true. Owlette: (Hugs Solaris) This is real. Popplio: Solaris! Rowlet: Owlette! Solaris/Owlette: We're coming! (Z-Crystals glow)

Now that our heroines got their Z-Rings and Z-Crystals from the Darkstalkers and their starter Pokemon by well, the starter Pokemon themselves, we'll see what will happens next, for us and our heroines, as the journey continues!

End Of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19: The Sing-Along Test

After our heroines recieved their Z-Rings and Z-Crystals from the Darkstalkers, our heroines are now on their way to the last room, that our heroines will be surprised.

Morgana: Are we there yet? Hsien-Ko: Almost there, Morgana. Litten: Take it easy, Morgana. Felicia: Owlette, ready for the finale? Owlette: I'm so ready! :D Rowlet: Then let's move on. Solaris: I'm worried about this. Popplio: Relax, Solaris, we'll be ready. Morrigan: We're here.

They appeared at the door, but there was party balloons and lots and lots of snow falling.

Solaris: What the heck? Morgana: Why is there balloons? Owlette: Is that snow falling?

When the girls opened the door, everyone was happy to see the Z-Ring Bearers.

Girls: Surprise! Solaris/Owlette/Morgana: Hi! Hera: Are you surprised? Solaris/Owlette: (Blush) Morgana: It was so fantastic, we were so amazed, we got Z-Rings and Z-Crystals, right?!

Solaris/Owlette: (Nodded Yes) Hera: Good, because this is our winter holiday party for the successors of the Z-Ring and thanks to the Darkstalkers for giving to them. (Girls Applause)

The successors were surprised, Morgana was a bit shocked, while Solaris and Owlette blushed a lot with pure red on their faces. It was a grand surprise for the successors.

Caroline: We have one final test for you three to take, one that will make your hearts sing.

Justine: It's the Successors against the Darkstalkers, sing along test! Girls: Whoa!

Caroline: That's right, if the Successors wins this sing along test will challenge us to honor our new heroines to a battle that will never forget!

Solaris: Seems fair enough. Owlette: Let's give it a go, us against Darkstalkers. Morgana: Will we be using our Pokemon as well?

Justine: Sure you can, the more the merrier! Caroline: All right then, let the sing along test commence!

(Start Of Something New By Zac Efron And Vanessa Hudgens Plays)

Caroline: Well then, it's time for the moment of truth. Justine: Good luck, Successors and Darkstalkers.

Morrigan:_ Living in my own world, didn't understand. _Solaris: _That anything can happen, when you take a chance._

Felicia: _I never believed in, what I couldn't see. _Owlette: _I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities._

Hsien-Ko/Morgana: _I know that something has changed, never felt this way, I'm right here tonight._

Girls: _This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oh and now, looking in your eyes, I'm feeling my heart, the start of something new!_

Popplio: _Now who would ever thought that__. _Swoobat: _We both be here tonight._

Rowlet: _And the world would be brighter. _Glameow: _With you by my side!_

Litten/Banette: _I know that something has changed, never felt this way, I know it for real._

Pokemon:_ This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oh and now, looking in your eyes, I'm felling my heart, the start of something new!_

Girls: _I never knew that it could happen really happen to me! _Pokemon: _I didn't know it'll be fun, but now it's easy to see, yeah!_

Everyone: _It's the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oh and now looking in your eyes, I'm feeling my heart that it's the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oh and now looking in your eyes, I'm feeling my heart, the start of something new, the start of something new, the start of something new!_

Caroline/Justine: That was so amazing, you guys! Solaris: Thanks, Caroline and you two, Justine. Owlette: That song was so amazing! :D Morgana: So, who took this round?

Caroline: This song goes to your point score on the musical score. (Puts the song on the musical score) Justine: Thank you, Darkstalkers for your help. Darkstalkers: You're welcome!

Solaris: Who's next? Mickey: Your next opponent is right here! Solaris: Wait, could it be?

Just then, King Mickey appeared out of nowhere and the girls were so surprised!

Girls: King Mickey! Minnie: You forgot someone, Light! (Queen Minnie appeared as well) Girls: Queen Minnie! Pluto: (Woof Woof) Girls: Pluto! Solaris: Your majesty! (Bowed to them)

Solaris: It's been a while, Mickey. Mickey: Same here and whoa, you look nice this evening. Solaris: It's fine, Mickey. Minnie: Solaris, you changed tonight and it's wonderful.

Caroline: Your next song test is with the king and queen of Disney Castle.

Solaris: It would be an honor to sing with you again, your majesty. Owlette: It's an honor.

(Ignorance Is Bliss By Jellyfish Plays)

Morgana: Let's go, Pluto! Pluto: (Woof Woof) (Switches his voice to perfect english)

Pluto: _Wake up, Miss Mouse, it is I the loyal puppy, the magnificent Pluto, I'm a puppy as you see, a bit brains and a little brawn, but a whole I'd say a mammal gunshow!_

Morgana: _Queen Minnie, I know you're excited, if you knew just why you're here, you would be delighted. _Pluto: _Let's just say ignorance is bliss._

Owlette:_ Oh, would I like to be your maid in honor, you were here by those sisters, you know the siblings, what's their names? Oh yes! Caroline and Justine, just the sound of them makes me fizzy, I'd love to take their job and have my own fun._

Pluto: _Queen Minnie, you're so misguided, I've never would've thought that they would invite you over to play. _Solaris: _I can't wait, ignorance is bliss!_

Solaris: _With my special power, I could wipe out the villainesses just like knocking down pawns in a little chess game, I may not know when I strike, but I'll protect you with my life and I save Kingdom Hearts with my own desire of my time._

Morgana: _Queen Minnie, you're oh-so clever, this is truly you're own wish, you deserve it better. _Solaris: _I'll say it again, ignorance is bliss. _King Mickey: Haven't you heard a picture's worth a thousand words, come on!

King Mickey: _It's okay, my darling, you are now here with the dress, you need time off away from your books, no offense, you remind me of my cousin, he read so much he got tired and sleepy and slept away from reading and that's no joke!_

Solaris: This is it! Owlette: It's time. Morgana: I'll end this! Queen Minnie: Finale time!

Everyone: _Queen Minnie, I know you're excited, if you knew just why you're here, you would be delighted, Queen Minnie, you're oh-so clever, this is truly you're own wish, you deserve it better! _Queen Minnie: _For the last time! _Everyone: _Ignorance is, ignorance is, ignorance is, ignorance is! _Queen Minnie: _On second thought, I think I've made my point. _Everyone: _BLISS!_

Caroline/Justine: (Applause) Solaris: This was very special, girls. Caroline: It is very special. Justine: Morgana, you're friends went back to their world for vacation, they said good luck!

Morgana: Message them good luck too. Justine: It will be done and there's a special friend coming your way and you'll be so excited! (Giggling) Morgana: Really? who?!

Caroline: You're ready for the final test! it's me, Justine and a very special friend of Morgana!

Solaris: A special friend of Morgana? Owlette: Who is it?! Blair: It's me, ladies and girls! Morgana: (Gasps and meows) BLAIR! Blair: (Sees Morgana and meows) MORGANA! Solaris/Owlette: What?! Caroline/Justine: (Laughing) They're together again!

Morgana and Blair went to each other and kissed on the lips with lots and lots of excitement.

Solaris: Morgana, who is this cat? Owlette: Yeah and why is she wearing a witch's hat? Morgana: Oh yeah, Solaris and Owlette, this is my cat girlfriend, Blair and Blair, these are my friends, Solaris and Owlette. Solaris/Owlette: Hi there, we're the Successors.

Blair: Nice to meet you, Successors! :D Caroline: Come on, Justine. Justine: Yes, Caroline. Solaris: Caroline and Justine, you're in this too? Caroline/Justine: Yes, time to end this.

(Kiss The Girl Sung By Ashley Tisdale And One Voice Children's Choir)

Magma/Hera/Darkstalkers: We'll be the judges! Girls: It's the Darkstalkers, along with Magma and Hera! Darkstalkers/Magma/Hera: Okay girls, sing! Solaris/Owlette: (Vocalize) _Kiss the girl._

Caroline/Justine: _There, you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her and you don't know why, but you're dying to try, go on and kiss the girl._

Morgana/Blair: _Yes, you want her. _Caroline/Justine: _Yes, you do. _Morgana/Blair: _Look at her you know you do. _Caroline/Justine: _You do. _Morgana/Blair: _It's possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her! _(Chuckles)

Girls: _It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl. _(Whisper) _kiss the girl._

Solaris/Owlette: _Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my, looks like the gal's too shy, go on and kiss the girl! sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad it's such a shame too bad, you're gonna miss the girl._

Caroline/Justine: _Go on and kiss the girl. _(Whisper) _kiss the girl._

Morgana/Blair: _Now's your moment. _Solaris/Owlette: _Floating in a blue lagoon._

Caroline/Justine: _Girl, you better do it soon, no time would be better. _Girls: _She won't say a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl. _Morgana/Blair: _Kiss the girl._

Solaris/Owlette: _Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my, looks like the gal's too shy, go on and kiss the girl! _Morgana/Blair: _Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't that sad, it's such a shame too bad, you're gonna miss the girl! _Caroline/Justine: _Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared, you gotta be prepared, go on and kiss the girl._

Girls: _Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now, don't try to hide it now, you wanna kiss the girl, go on and kiss the girl. _Solaris/Owlette: (Harmonizing) _Kiss the girl._

Girls: _Don't be scared, be prepared, go on and kiss the girl. _Solaris/Owlette: _La la la la la la la la, go on and kiss the girl. _Girls: _Don't stop now, don't hand held, you wanna kiss the girl. _

Solaris/Owlette: _La la la la la la la la. _Girls: don't be scared, be prepared, go on and kiss the girl, don't stop now, don't hand held, go on and kiss the girl. Solaris/Owlette: _Go on and _(Whispers) _Kiss the girl._

Girls: _Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my, looks like the gal's too shy, go and kiss the girl, sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad, it's such a shame too bad, you're gonna miss the girl! la la la la la la la la, go on and kiss the girl, la la la la la la la la, go and kiss the girl. _Solaris/Owlette: _Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl, go on and kiss the girl!_

Magma/Hera: (Applause) Yay! Morrigan: It was quite beautiful. Felicia: It's amazing Hsien-Ko: So nice and awesome. Girls: Thank you! :D Caroline: You two, come with us, please. Justine: We wish a special reward for the both of you.

Solaris: Should we go, Owlette? Owlette: Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Solaris: Thank you, Owlette.

Caroline: Here it is, ladies. Justine: This is the special power for you two to have your reward.

Solaris and Owlette saw Caroline and Justine held two very special orbs containing their true power, sending them to the two Successors' hearts.

Solaris: What is it? Owlette: (Summons her keyblade Divewing) it's Divewing, it's my special keyblade! Solaris: (Summons her keyblade Unbound) This must be Unbound, my personal keyblade.

Caroline: Your second gift will come when the time comes. Justine: Until then, please be patient. Solaris/Owlette: Okay!

Hera: Solaris, your cloak is glowing again. Solaris: Uh-oh, here we go again. (Floats in the air and flies to the world gates)

Caroline/Justine: After her! Hera: Solaris, wait for us! Owlette: I'll do what you do to get to you! (Flies to Solaris)

Now that Solaris' cloak is glowing, there's a princess in need of rescuing and who needs rescuing this time? We'll find out our answer, as the journey continues!

End Of Chapter 19


End file.
